A World Revised
by Superagaentv
Summary: Marriage law fic. After five years of peace, the Ministry drops a bombshell on the wizarding community. Is this a time for second chances? Expounding on ideas from Pottermore as well. Non epilogue complaint, non canon.
1. Chapter 1

The five years after the war seemed as long as the war itself. The magical kingdom was trying to recover, rebuild and re energize their once large community. It was one thing to rebuild Hogwarts, , Diagon Ally, and other great wizarding buildings, but another to find and alter the memories of all the muggles that had been effected or targeted through the war. The newly revamped Ministry of Magic was working overtime, working closely with new Aurors, healers, and the surviving mentors to correct the damage.

In the lives of The Golden Trio, it was a busy time. After Ron and Harry decided against returning to Hogwarts, opting for Shacklebolt's offer to go right into auror training. Hermoine had decided to go back, finishing her final year alongside Ginny, while scoring the highest grades on her NEWTS. After her graduation, she too joined the boys within the Ministry of Magic, but in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

It was in the early hours of October, 2004, with all sitting around a familiar table enjoying Sunday brunch, that our story starts.

"You have out done yourself, my dear. As always." Arthur Weasley said, taking the last bite out of his caramel apple pie. Molly beamed behind her husband, then winced as she watched her youngest son devouring his second helping.

"Ron, you'll leave some for Percy, won't you dear?"

A grunt from Ron as he shovelled more bacon and fried eggs on toast into mouth seemed to convey his sentiment of "He's late" to his poor family.

"It's no use mum," George said, leaving back in his chair, winking at Hermoine and Ginny sitting opposite. "Since he started Auror training, he's hardly ever not eating."

A sound behind them alerted the family as to Percy's arrival. Molly gave her son a hug, urging Ron and George to move over one to make room for the newest arrival.

"Nice of you to show up."Ginny said, " a second longer and you would have been left with a few bread crumps and a small piece pie." The girl smiled as Ron's already red face turned even more scarlet.

"What?" He said through a mouthful, "I'm hungry."

Through the smiles and giggles and persistent teasing, the jolly meal came to an end, with the family sitting around a small fire, drinking tea and listening to Ginny's latest adventure as a member of the Holyhead Harpies.

"Actually, I ran into one of your old flames the other day, Hermoine." Percy interrupted casually. The room seemed to still momentarily.

"Oh?" Hermoine sipped her tea, ignoring the slight blush on her cheeks and on Ron's across the room.

"McLaggen," Percy nodded in response as Hermoine choked on her tea. "I was surprised to see him in the Ministry, I thought he had gone to Spain on business."

"He was hardly an old flame," Hermoine clarified in an authoritative voice.

Percy shrugged, "Maybe he thinks differently, after all, he was looking for you."

Harry groaned as Hermoine voiced her strong dislike for the man, as Ron leaned over, grabbing a muffin from a dish sitting on a small table. "Maybe this time we will actually get a chance to punish the bugger."

"I don't know Ron, Hermoine will probably hex him to death before we got a chance." Harry responded with a grin. Harry turned his attention back to the conversation that seem to be escalating in front of them.

"Look, you might as well go for a butter beer with the man, even if he is a tosser, you never know, you might end up getting stuck with him."Percy huffed, sticking his nose up in the air with a stuffy authority.

"What do you mean?" Ginny spoke up. "There's no way 'Moine would go on one date that git, let alone actually marry him. "

Prexy sniffed and sipped his tea. "And what do you know about these things Ginerva, exactly."

"More than you." Ginny hissed. "Besides it's not as if the Ministry would force people to come together."

The lingering silence that followed caused Percy to shift uneasily in his seat, an uncomfortable grimace on his face, as if he had let out a secret unintentionally. "There have been rumours." He mumbled into his tea.

The onslaught of voices varied, with various volumes.

"What! What kind of rumours?"

"They can't possible be considering it!?"

"Bloody hell!"

"Mum they wouldn't actually!"

"Don't worry Ginny dear."

"Shacklebolt wouldn't allow it surely."

"Doesn't surprise me really." Said Arthur at last.

"Dad?" Percy questioned, "You've heard them too?"

Arthur nodded slowly. "It seems that there is some ancient magic law, put in place during Merlin's time, I believe, to ensure the constant longevity of the bloodlines. When the last of the crusades ended, I believe the marriage law was put on hiatus, since the magical world was nicely populated."

"But they wouldn't force it on our generation surely!"squeaked Hermoine, "it's the twenty first century for Merlin's sake."

"Oh I doubt Shacklebolt would allow it 'Moine." Ron piped up.

"That's not the point Ronald." She said sharply. "It's the premise of it, women aren't brood mares!" She huffed. "I will have to talk to Kingsley, it's outrageous."

"Easy Hermoine, it's just a rumour after all." Harry said softly. He offered a soft smile as reassurance but that came from Molly Weasley.

"Harry's right dear, it's just a nasty rumour. Kingsley wouldn't do anything like this without giving us warning first. Just out of respect to the wizarding community, or at least to you, Harry dear." Molly cleared her throat suddenly. "Oh heavens, is that the time, we can't be late to the game, Ginny dear grab the port key..."

/

When George went to open the shop window the next morning, there was a angry looking grey owl waiting for him, with ruffled feathers and angry eyes, like he had been kept waiting for too long. He took the letter, taking in the cursive letters on the envelope. It was addressed to Mr.G Weasley, and it was from the Ministry. Letting out a groan, he wondered what Percy could possible want at this hour.

_October 16, 2004 _

_Mr. George Weasley,_

_Despite the best efforts of everyone within and outside the Ministry of Magic, it has come to our attention that, due to extensive loss of lives in the Second Wizarding war of 1998, the level of magical blood has dropped dangerously low. It is our regret to inform the entire wizarding community that, through the unanimous decision of the Ministry counsel, the Ministry of Magic will be enacting the Revised Marriage Law of 1284. _

_The Revised Law will be accessible to all members of the community, but the main details are described below. _

_Witches and Wizards of viable sexual age are going to be paired with a partner, based on divination and extensive research, and are expected to be married within one month of the Announcement. _

_The Announcement will take place in the Great Hall of London on Friday, October 20, 2004. Attendance is mandatory, those not in attendance will be fined in accordance due to the severity of this event, by Wizengzmot. _

_Announcement of pairs will be done by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Please be advised that any questions or concerns will be answered in due time._

_After the Announcement, pairs are required to meet and twice a week for three weeks. _

_A budget for each wedding will be provided for each couple, any extra expenses will fall on the couple to procure. _

_Within two years after marriage, at least one child must be produced by the pair._

_Divorce will only be allowed after seven or more years of marriage and must be sanctioned by the Ministry. _

_For more details, please visit the Ministry of Magic. We look forward to seeing you the Announcement on Friday-_

George crumpled the piece of paper in his hand and aparated directly to the burrow, where Ginny was screaming at Percy. "You knew, didn't you, pretending it was a rumour, how could you not actual tell us it was real!"

"Ginny dear, Percy didn't know, even your father didn't know." Molly was trying to sooth her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Morning George." She gave her son a sad smile as she saw the crumpled letter in his hand.

"I swear I had no idea what Kingsley was planning." Percy mumbled as they all heard a loud thump upstairs and Ron's heavy footsteps come running down. With a pop outside, George smiled as he guessed Hermoine and Harry had just come to join in the Percy bashing.

/

Later that week, after the initial shock of everyone receiving the letters, they all sat in the Leaky Cauldron, drinking butter beer and worrying about the Announcement that was in two days. George pushed open the door, it had been a long day in the shop, it seemed like he was busier than ever.

Harry waved him over, moving closer to Hermoine on the seat to make room for him. As George walked over, he could hear what the girls were saying instantly.

"What if I get someone horrible, like..."

"Mcclaggen" Harry said.

"That's not funny Harry." Hermoine snapped.

"No, Mcclaggen, over there. I think he saw me wave George over." Harry nodded in the direction of the man walking towards them and Hermoine took a gulp of her butter beer wishing it was fire whiskey.

"Bloody hell" Ron mumbled. "Fine time for him to show up."

"Hello Harry, Ron. Hermoine, you look rather ill, you didn't swallow a nudgie did you?" The familiar floaty voice turned the attention of the group to the pretty blond with her mismatched patchwork coat, Ravenclaw coloured scarf and random assortment of jewelry.

"Hi Luna, how are you?" George said as he transfigured a spare goblet into a chair and offered it to her.

"Rather well, thank you George. This whole law idea is rather upsetting." Luna smiled softly. "Do you think there will be pudding?"

Ron looked at her sharply, "At the Announcement?" Luna nodded dreamily as Ron took a drink of his butter beer. "Going to need something stronger than pudding to make it through that night."

"Who do you suppose your going to be paired with?" Luna asked, twirling a piece of her hair as she looked about the table.

George smiled and leaned back. " I hope I get Angelina Johnson, I hear she's crazy in bed." He flashed a wicked smile at Hermoine who was blushing through her glare.

"That's horrible-" Hermoine started.

"George is right," Ginny cut in. "You want someone whose good in the sack, after all, you are stuck with them for all eternity. As for me, I hope I get a quidditch player, they have the best bodies after all." She gave Hermoine a toothy grin and waggled her eyebrows.

George listened to the banter of the group. He noticed how Ron kept sneaking glances over to his former flame. 'Silly git can't still be in love with her.' He thought as he sipped his drink. As he watched Hermoine, he noticed how she leaned closer to Harry when she reclined into a relaxed state. Harry to seemed to watch her more frequently as well, but nothing that was untoward. Still, George had always had a feeling about them, there was something up breakable between those two.

Even as the night went on, jokes being told, saying hello and goodbye to new and old friends as they went in and out of the pub, George couldn't help feel the emptiness. His other half, five years an honoured war hero, awarded posthumous, and name set upon a wall dedicated to those who lost their lives, was still the greatest sorrow. He joked and tried to act jovial, but on his walk back to his flat above the store, he was constantly reminded of what was missing.

Even with the new marriage law, it was the absence of Fred, who wouldn't be there to share the retelling of their adventures, who wouldn't be piggybacking his child to their first life quidditch game.

After locking his door and putting up protective charms, George cracked open a bottle of firewhiskey and sat down on one of two twin chairs in front of the fire. He didn't care who he was going to be paired with, in fact he thought the whole thing was downright ridiculous. Half a bottle later George relaxed into a nightmare filled sleep, swirling images that caused him no end of despair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hi all, this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. I really wanted to look at the after effects the war had on all the characters, especially for the ones not mentioned in the forefront. **

**And this will have sexual content, just as a FYI, and not all nice. I will warn ya before hand. Please review, I like constructive criticism. **

**Read away**!

The Great Hall of London was rather large building owned by the Ministry, decorated with soft silver walls, but the colour rotated every few hours, along with an enchanted ceiling that reflected the seasons. For this particular event, round tables had been set up, covered with table cloths of soft red, silver trim round the edges.

Not many people had yet arrived, but an extension charm had been used to accommodate all expected. Members of the Ministry had filtered in, no doubt making last minute changes in order to placate some of the more angry patrons.

As George gave his coat to an enchanted coat hanger, he marveled at some of the faces already present in the room. Susan Bones, he recognized, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, even Oliver Wood was there, talking to Hannah Abbot. One face he would have rather not have seen, as Draco Malfoy walked in the room.

"Malfoy," He said, nodding at the younger man as he walked past. "Surprised to see you here."

"Wishful thinking Weasel. Sadly not even I can afford fine for not showing up tonight." Draco huffed, but the words had lost their potency. There was a lingering silence that followed until the younger made his leave.

The Malfoy's, since the war, had lost all their money, or more truthfully, been stripped of all titles and monetary wealth. George walked over and shook hands with Oliver.

"How are you George? Business good?" Wood asked as he passed George a butter beer from a passing house elf.

Shrugging, George smiled, "It's so busy I can't keep up, seems everyone needs a joke now, and with this whole marriage law, love potions are completely sold through." They both chuckled as they sipped their butter beer, "What about you Wood? What are you up to now?"

"Oh well, I actually I am a quidditch coach, independent consultant. I just got back from Bulgaria when I got my letter."

"Wood!" A familiar voice rang out. Both men turned to see Harry walk in, grinning ear to ear with Ron in toe. "It's been too long!" Giving each other a hearty hug, both men launched into stories of what each had been doing.

As the room filled up with more and more familiar faces, everyone paired off. Ginny and Hermoine and Luna arrived later, wearing cocktail dresses and heels. Neville showed up a a little while late in his Hogwarts robes, and everyone congratulated him on his achievement as intern to Professor Sprout.

Amid the rising noise and gradual chaos, George, Ron, Harry, Hermoine, Ginny, Luna and Neville sat around a table as food started appearing. Everyone started helping themselves, still chatting about what was new in their lives.

"Bloody hell."

"Ron?" Harry asked, oblivious as to what had caused the outburst.

"Look over there Harry, by the door." His friend responded, pointing over to the entrance of the room. "Tell me that's not the firewhiskey?"

Harry turned his head, as with most at the table, to find the source of Ron's exclamation. Amid the crowd, there was a young woman giving her coat to the enchanted coat rack, who was quite beautiful. "Do you mean the blonde, over there, in the red dress?" Ron nodded, face scarlet.

" I haven't missed it, have I?" The young woman was in the middle of asking, but The patron she chose was non other than Mcclaggen.

"No, but I have been missing out, where have you been all my life?" The great slimy worm of a man responded with his usual drawl. The woman grimaced slightly as he leaned in closer to her, but quickly changed her to face to a smile as she scooted away from him.

"Thanks a million, eh. Better be going then." As she walked away, her red heels clicked on the floor.

"Blimey, wouldn't mind being paired with that." Ron exclaimed as the woman made her way to a quiet corner of the room. "Who is she, do you think?"

"Honestly Ron," Hermoine breathed, turned her head away from watching the newcomer, "She works for the Ministry."

"How do you know that, she's only been here five minutes?" Ron questioned, sipping his butter beer without taking his eyes off the blonde.

"Don't you ever read the departmental memos?" Hermione's sniffed. "Honestly Ronald! It's a wonder you ever passed our exams in school. It came out last week, the Minister announced that he had hired a new ambassador within the Department of Foreign Affairs. Public relations, apparently, they weren't overly specific."

"You're worse than a bloodhound, you are." Ron sniffed, as the other chuckled. "Go on then, what's her name."

"I don't know everything Ron, besides, they haven't announced her name yet." Came the sharp retort.

"She's very pretty, though, don't you think." Luna said, "but she seems lonely, maybe one of us should go talk to her."

"I could ask her where she got that fab dress." Ginny pipped up, scooting back her chair and then sat down again when she saw Mcclaggen had beat her too it. "Nevermind, every girl for herself."

"Come on Gin, you can't leave her alone with the likes of Mcclaggen, that's just cruel." George said, nudging his sister gently. "Not afraid of that silly git are you?"

The young red headed woman scrunched up her nose in disdain. "No, but once you get in his way he never leaves you alone."

The group turned suddenly as a loud groan was heard, the young blonde stepped around him and walked away with some purpose, as Mcclaggen doubled over, ultimately holding his private regions.

"Blimey," said Ron, grabbing some chicken from a plate, "what a woman."

/

"Attention please." Came a booming voice from the small stage they had constructed, "If you would please find your seats as the Announcement gets underway." Kingsley Shacklebolt stood, calm and reserved as he held a role of parchment.

"Pairings will be revealed momentarily, please save any questions or complaints until after." He finished, as he opened the scroll. "Now..."

As he announced the pairs, some people cheered, some looked terrified. Astoria Greengrass was paired with Draco Malfoy, Neville was paired with Hannah Abbot. Neville at least looked pleased, smiled and talking to Harry and Ron about his longstanding crush. Malfoy smiled and got a few slaps on the back. And the list kept going.

_"Harry Potter paired with Hermoine Granger." _Came the booming voice, "Best of luck to you." Their table went silent as Harry and Hermoine exchanged glances.

_"Percy Weasley paired with Penelope Clearwater_, best of luck to you.

_Ronald Weasley paired with Lavender Brown_, best of luck to you.

_Ginerva Weasley paired with Cormac Mcclaggen,_ best of luck you.

_Luna Lovegood paired with Oliver Wood,_ best of luck to you.

_Dean Thomas paired with Angelina Johnson,_ best of luck to you.

_George Weasley paired with Grace-Anne Kent_, best of luck to you.

_Blaise Zambini paired with Pansy Parkinson, _best of luck to you.

That concludes the Announcement, as per requirement, please ensure you meet with you partner tonight, in order to arrange formal meetings to plan your weddings. On behalf of the Ministry, we wish you all good luck."

/

"This is ridiculous," Ginny was saying into her fire whiskey later at the burrow. Most of the group had apparated back to the burrow, "I mean, me, paired with Mcclaggen, it's absurd."

"You think you've got it bad, I'm stuck with ruddy Lavender Brown." Ron exclaimed. "Mcclaggen is nothing compared to her."

"Could have been worse Ginny, you could have gotten Malfoy." George interjected. "At least you got someone you know."

"Know?" Ginny exclaimed, "He's a right twat, and I have to wait at least seven years to appeal to divorce."

Percy cleared his throat, "I don't think it's that bad, actually, I asked Shacklebolt to let me look into the magic behind it, it's quite sound."

"Oh piss off Percy," Ron said, throwing a muffin at him, "You just happy cause you got your girlfriend."

"I am just saying everyone got paired for a reason." Percy responded coldly, "but if you are going to throw things at me, I am going to bed."

"And lucky war hero, Harry bloody Potter gets paired with the love of my life, and I get stuck with a girl with an IQ of a rat. " Ron growled, standing up. George, coming back from his trip to the kitchen for more firewhiskey, he put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Sit down Ron," George said, passing him the bottle, "Pour us a round will ya."

Ginny gladly took a glass of freshly poured firewhiskey and downed it, asking for more. George drank with them, ranting about how ridiculous everything was, ect. As the night progressed, he let his mind wander to all the events of the night. Grace-Anne Kent, he had never heard of her, never even seen her.

As he made his way upstairs to his old room, he could help but wonder, who would Fred have been paired with? Would he have just laughed it off as he had hours earlier? As he drifted into an uneasy sleep, George heard Ron's loud snoring above him and smiled. Maybe everything would be alright, after all, tomorrow is another day.

/

It was a busy two weeks after the Announcement, love potions were flowing out of the sore faster than George could stock them. Ron even offered to stop by twice a week, but even with his help it was overwhelming. George had not bothered to meet his 'fiancé', or answer the letters from her.

It was a bitter Wednesday, the cold settling in the air, and the shop was full, full of people wanting love potions, and other assorted goods. Ron was stacking shelves when the bell rang, signalling a customer entering the shop.

"Welcome to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes,-" Ron stopped as he turned to face the pretty blonde from the night of the Announcement. "Bloody hell."

"Hello," she said with a smile. "I am looking for George Weasley."

"You're not Grace-Anne Kent, are ya?" Ron exclaimed.

"Just call me Gracie, please." The distinct tone of an accent could be heard in her voice. "You are his brother, aren't you?"

"Ron Weasley, pleasure." The two shook hands, and Grace gave him a large smile. "George!" Ron called, "George!"

"If he's busy that's ok, I can come back later." Grace said softly, adjusting her scarf.

"He's probably in the office, ordering supplies, you can go up if you like. The password is Puking Patsies." Ron pointed to a staircase at the back of the store. Grace thanked him and headed back toward the staircase.

She climbed the stairs until she came to a solid oak door, spoke the password and the door swung open. Stepping inside, she looked around, and seeing the flaming red hair under a desk lamp, writing on a scroll. Clearing her throat, she knocked on the door loudly and he looked up sharply.

"Sorry to bother you," she started, "but you haven't been returning my letters."

George studied the woman before him, wearing muggle clothes, a long coat and a gold scarf, she seems to glow in the dark of the room. Her long blonde hair sat curled loosely on her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face.

"Please have a seat, there should be a free chair somewhere." He stood, clearing off a chair from a recent shipment of love potions. Grasping his wand, he said a quick spell and lit the fireplace, as light surged through the room he saw she had deep brown eyes, like pools of melted chocolate, and her face was covered with freckles.

"Would you like some tea? Bertie's Every Flavor beans?" He gestured for her to sit as he reclined on his own chair.

"Oh, tea would be lovely, thank you." As Grace removed her coat, but her scarf remained. She was wearing a blue jumper with black pants. "You'll have to forgive me, but what are every flavour beans?"

George laughed. "Have you been living in a bubble?"

Grace smiled politely. "I lived in Canada before the war, and during I didn't have time for candy."

"You fought in the war?" George asked, opening a chocolate frog.

Grace tilted her head to the side, her smile waning. "I fought with the Order. Didn't Kingsley tell you?"

"He never mentioned it." George looked at the girl questionably. "You fought in England?"

She nodded, "I was a blockade runner, mostly for , but that feels like it was ages ago." She accepted a chocolate frog from George as she continued. "We going to face a fine if we don't start meeting, and properly planning..."

George sighed, rubbing his temples. "No chances we could just elope to South Africa?"

Grace chuckled, "I have looked over the law many times, and I can honestly say eloping would be far worse than a small ceremony. But don't worry, I told Kingsley you and I have already met four times."

"I guess I should thank you, but this whole thing is absurd."

She shrugged, "We can have fun with it, you know, slip a love potion into everyone's drinks, let a flock a pixies out. Your wedding doesn't have to be boring just because you are marrying me."

George smiled, "I do have an excessive amount of love potions," chuckling, he leaned forward, "I am sorry I haven't responded to your letters-

A knock came at the door, and George looked up to see his sister standing there. "Oh, George am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all, Ginny, may I introduce you to my fiancé, Grace-Anne." George stood, offering Grace a hand up. She took it and stepped toward Ginny.

"Please call me Gracie." She said, offering Ginny her spare hand. "You must be George's sister, eh?"

"Your foreign,"Ginny exclaimed, blushing the at her remark, "And yes, I am. The only girl. " Taking a breathe, she tried to recoup. "You wore that fantastic high necked red dress at the Announcement."

Grace subconsciously touched her neck, taking her hand from George's. "Oh thank you. I remember you wore a gold dress, It was lovely."

Ginny gushed, "Well I was just stopping by to make sure George was coming to the burrow for dinner tonight, we haven't seen him in two weeks. Would you like to join us too, we have all been aching to meet you."

Grace held her breathe, unsure if she should answer. Would she even be welcome by the man she was to marry? He had avoided her letters, would he want her to meet his family.

"I am sure Grace and I will be happy to attend, if Ron promises not to eat all the pudding." George said, winking at her, "We promise not to slip anyone puking patsies."

"Or love potions." Grace said, returning his wink with a smile. Ginny hit her brother in the shoulder, before giving him a hug, before turning to Grace and engulfing her in a hug.

After she had left, Grace turned and picked up her coat. "I should get going..." She smiled at him, "Thank you for talking with me-"

"I should be thanking you," he said, helping her with her coat, "I should have responded sooner, after all we have two weeks until we have to be wed, yes?"

"Er." Grace started. "Dash it all, I forgot. That's what I came here to tell you." She turned around to face him, her one hand clutched her scarf. "I was talking to Kingsley and he was asking all these questions, about our meetings and our plans and dates. He kept asking what day it was because he wanted to marry us personally, since he said it would be his honour. I just blurted it out a day." Her hand wrung out her scarf. "I tried owling you."

"What day did you say?" He asked, watching the distraught look on her face.

"Next Thursday." She whispered.

George smiled, and laughed. "Don't worry, it will be easy. Once you've met my mother you will understand."

Grace smiled, letting go of her scarf. "Oh I am so glad you aren't mad. But I should really go, I can't meet your family dressed like this.." She moved to give him a hug but stopped herself. As she walked towards the door, "Oh and I was crossing my fingers when I said I wouldn't slip someone a love potion." She winked at him, and disappeared down the stairs.

George smiled to himself, "What a woman."


	3. Chapter 3

An owl had arrived an hour later, holding a letter written in an elegant hand, asking politely for directions to their destination. George had groaned at his own stupidity, and had returned the owl, asking her to meet him outside the store.

At five fifty five, George stood with his back to the street, locking the door behind him, before stepping backs and setting some wards. He heard a small pop and turned around, smiling as he watched Grace walk toward him. She was around 5'9, with broad shoulders, a small waist and shapely hips, all was accentuated by the red coat she was wears, cinched at the waist by a thick black belt.

"I'm not late am I?" She breathed, moving some hair out of her face.

"Not at all, now," George extended an arm, and her face went momentarily still, wary, before she realized what he wanted was for her to step-in beside him. She did so, and he pulled her close. She gently put a hand on the small of his back and smiled back at him.

When they landed at the Burrow, Grace instinctively pulled away, grasping her bag and opening it, "Accio Merlot." A bottle flew into her hand and she extended her hand to George , who took it and held it, looking at it incredulously. "Accio flowers." A beautiful bouquet flew to her hand and she shut the clasp on her purse and tucked it back under her arm as she continued to hold the flowers. "Extension charms are life savers really."

"Mum's not going to know what do do with this."George said,walking toward the Burrow. He extended his free arm and Grace took it hesitantly, but she smiled and thanked him. He explained what his father did with in the Ministry, each word she seemed to soak up. When they got near the door, he heard "Ginny, get the door love, your brother is here."

When Ginny opened the door, she squealed and hugged them both eagerly. "Mum, look who George has with him." She ushered them inside, and disappeared into the kitchen, when almost at once Molly appeared.

"Goodness George, why didn't you owl us you were bringing company. Come inside dear, don't be shy. George, take her coat now, where are your manners." Molly said, whacking her son on the back of the head and Grace chuckled.

"These are for you, Mrs. Weasley." Grace said, holding out the flowers.

"Do call me Molly, dear, we are practically family. These are lovely dear, Ginny! Put these in some water dear." The girl came and retrieved the flowers as George was putting the coats away. "What's this love?"

"I believe it's a wine, my dear," said Arthur, coming into the room. "Ah a merlot, very nice. I have always wanted to try a good muggle wine."

"Mum, Dad, this is Grace-Anne Kent," started George.

"But please call me Gracie." As she shook their hands, "You have a wonderful home."

"Thank you dear, now come in, get a seat by the table." Molly said, leading the girl to the table. George couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a blue dress, tapered at the waist, and that fell to her knees. The soft flowy fabric moved against the curves of her legs. She was also wearing a three strand pearl choker on her neck, on display for all to see with her hair done up in an elegant updo.

"She seems very nice," Arthur started, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. George nodded, then laughed when he saw Ron's face as he came in the room.

"Bee in your bonnet little brother?" George said, ruffling his hair with a playful smile.

"Lavender's coming to dinner." Ron moaned. "She insisted, you can't bloody say no to her. Plus Mum said she'd invited Harry and Hermoine, it's a bloody disaster."

"Come and sit down George," Arthur said, "Now, Gracie, your accent?..."

"Oh," Grace said, sitting down beside Arthur, "I am from Canada, but I have been living in England these few years since the War."

"Ah and your parents?"

Grace titled her head on one side and shrugged. "Casualties of War I am afraid, just before it ended."

"How dreadful, I am sorry."

"Oh Arthur, stop pestering the poor girl, she's only been in the house five minutes." Molly said, and Arthur held up his hands in defence. "Now, go get the door dear, Harry's arrived." As Arthur stood and walked to the door, George sat down in the seat beside her, putting a hand on her knee.

"It can all be a bit overwhelming, but your doing wonderfully. But it's still not too late, eat this quickly and I can rush you home before it takes full effect." He held out a puking pastille , and Grace pursed her lips and pushed his hand away.

"Nonsense, that would totally confound my idea of sneaking you a..." She paused as she thought of the name, "Nosebleed nougat."

"You would turn and use my own product against me?" He said with a smile. Grace only grinned but never said a word otherwise. "Ah, Bill," George said, standing up, engulfing his brother in a hug. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"I did owl you George, but you never responded, do you think I'd miss meeting al my brothers fiancés?" Bill chuckled, "I hear poor Ron is engaged to Lavender Brown." George nodded and Bill shook his head. "Poor fellow, going to need all the help he can get."

George turned around, and extended a hand out to Grace, which she took as bill smiled at her. "Ah this must be the famous Grace-Anne Kent." Bill said as Grace extended her hand.

"Call me-" Grace wheezed as Bill hugged her, lifting her up the floor. "Gracie." As he put her down she took a deep breath, seeing a crowd of people behind him.

"Fleur not here Bill?" Arthur said, appearing behind them.

"No, she's gone to visit her mum for a bit, you know. Girl stuff." Bill saw Grace looking at his face and offered a smile. "Don't worry, I am not contagious."

Blushing, Grace shook her head. "No, that wasn't-"

"Ah Percy, this is - ...

/

It had been a cascade of names and people, Grace could hardly keep up. There was Ron, whom she'd already met, Lavender, Penelope, Percy, Hermoine, Harry,Ginny, and Charlie. After dinner the large group had broken open the merlot, Arthur had been very excited to try it, he seemed to enjoy it. The rest of them were drinking firewhiskey and playing a rather loud game of charades.

"Elephant!"

"Monkey!"

Amid the giggles Hermoine said, "Malfoy being turned into a ferret." To which, the group roared with laughter, and Harry, who had been being the charading, had whooped and pulled her in for a kiss.

Lavender went a very odd colour and grabbed Ron, whom Grace found to be rather obnoxious, and kissed him as well as sort of retribution. Ginny whooped next to them and Bill cheered. Grace sat with her back against a chair, watching it all with fuzzy reserve. Everyone was so joyous and lighthearted, George had even grokked around and let off some of his whiz-bangs for entertainment.

"Ah come on Georgie! Give yer girl a kiss!" Slurred Ron, who was holding Lavender on his lap, where she joined in. "Yes, give us a kiss then Georgie!" At that point everyone joined in, Bill, Harry, Charlie, not Percy, for these games were far to too much for him, but Penelope too called out, "Come on George, show a good one."

Hermoine held up her glass, "More firewhiskey, please, and a kiss!" Charlie refilled everyone's glasses and ordered everyone to drink on the count of three. Grace joined in, chugging the drink in rapid time, and setting her glass down with a bang.

"Hey, what about that kiss?" Said Harry, standing behind Hermoine and pointing at Grace, "This girl needs a good shagging." Grace paled and looked at him with wide eyes, she couldn't quite tell if he was actually fuzzy or if it was the drink. "Did I say shagging, I meant..."Harry grinned at George. " snogging."

Throwing a bashful glance at George, Grace smiled slightly. "I think Harry has had too much to drink." George, who was across the room, nodded, but didn't move.

"Okay, come on then lads, time to go to bed." Arthur said, coming downstairs in his nightdress, some of us are sleeping."

"Dad," Ron said with a high voice, "when did you leave, I didn't see ya." Lavender giggled, "I can see where you get your looks from Ron." Hermoine snorted and turned her head away to hide her laughter, and Ginny pretend gagged.

After careful coaching by Arthur, which to tell the truth only started because Molly came down and dragged Ron upstairs by his ear, did everyone head upstairs to bed. George and Grace were last, Grace had insisted on cleaning up, and George helped her, and he didn't know if it was out of obligation or guilt.

When the last of it was tidied, Grace turned to get her coat when George touched her arm. "You can't apparate home." She looked at him, those big chocolate eyes twinkling in the light. "Come on, come upstairs with us." Grace turned, wobbled a bit but didn't protest. As they made their way up the stairs, George took hold of her hand, and opened his door.

It was untouched, the essence of Fred was still as strong as ever, even with five years between them. The only difference was that only one bed resided there now, in case George stayed the night. He felt a squeeze on his hand and looked down at the young woman, who gave him a shy smile.

"Are you ok George?" She asked, watching his face as he removed his hand and shut the door. He nodded, turning his back on her and grabbing an old pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Don't want to ruin your -" he started, but he stopped as she hugged him, her arms around his neck, face buried in his shoulder. She didn't say anything, she just held on, and he returned the hug with vigour after a few moments. When he let go, he could see she was blushing, and she took the clothes from him.

"Would you mind?" She asked, turning her back to him, he could see the zipper shining in the dim light. He reached for her, holding the dress steady as he pulled the zipper down until it wouldn't go any further. His breathe hitched at the curve of her back and he turned away to change as well.

Grace turned her head to say something and froze as she watched him undress. Even in the dim light the contour of his body was well seen, his muscled back, strong shoulders and legs. She swallowed and felt the heat on her cheeks, forcing herself to turn away.

"Grace." He said, uttering her name softly, really for the first time with any meaning. Turning her head, the girl looked at him, and smiled expectantly as she finished laying her dress on a chair. "Harry was right you know," he said as he crossed the room in two long strides, placing his hands on her jawline gently. "You do deserve a good snogging." He kissed her, and a fire lit within him, hungry for passion and smouldering for something much more dear. Grace felt it too, pulsating through her body, wanting something from him that was both physical and mental.

She felt his tongue, dancing with her own. Her own hands had snaked their way onto his lower back and neck, as she stood on her toes to be closer to him. He only broke apart to kiss her neck, biting on the soft tender area above the pearl choker. He kissed her lips again, moving his hand to the choker and heard her gasp, pulling way quickly.

Covering her lips she shook her head. The lust filled silence hungered, but would be left unfulfilled as Grace grabbed a blanket and curled up on the edge off the bed. George breathed, calming himself down, who was his fooling, he had only just met her, and they had consumed a lot of firewhiskey. He nodded to himself as he climbed in the other side, laying on his back he watched her, and realized her hair was still up. Reaching over, he undid a few pins and let her blonde locks fall onto the pillow. Her hair was like silk in his fingers, and as he put the pins on a table. He leaned back in the bed, falling asleep with her hair, curled in his right hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Only one week before school starts again, with five university classes I will be bbuussyyyyy. **

**But all characters are owned by JK Rowling, and I love them so. The only one who is my own is Grace, haha. There is a warning for content, later on. Please let me know what you think, it's just the beginning, so it's slow ish. And you guys and also let me know what you want to see more of! Haha. Thanks all **

**read away!**

When George came down the next morning, his mother was already up, breakfast already made and on the kitchen table. He kissed the top of her head, giving her a soft squeeze. "Morning George," she said, returning the hug.

"Have you seen Grace this morning?" He asked. Stealing a piece of bacon from a plate beside her. She whacked his hand, laughed at him and urged him to scoot over. She gestured to the stacks of clean plates and the sparkling kitchen.

"I came down to all my dishes dancing around the kitchen getting scrubbed and rinsed and dried to music."Molly chuckled, and whacked his hand away from the bacon tray once again. "I think she said she was going on a run, dear."

"Run where?" Came a sleepy voice behind them, rubbing his eyes but ultimately attracted to the smell of food.

"It's a muggle thing Ron," spoke Hermoine, who was already dressed, "People go for runs inside or out for exercise."

As Ron flopped down one chair he asked, "But where do they go?" When Hermoine explained they didn't necessarily go anywhere he groaned and rubbed his eyes again. "Bloody hell."

They all chuckled, and were soon joined by Harry, Ginny and Percy and Penelope. Charlie and Bill came down, kissed their mum and then apparated home and or work. As George looked out the window, he saw a figure in the far distance, moving at a constant speed toward the burrow. He smiled as Harry caught his attenion.

"So George, did you get a chance to think about my question?" Harry leaned against the kitchen sink next to George. George gave him a blank stare and smiled slightly. Harry laughed and nodded to himself. "Hermoine said you hadn't responded to her owl either. I wanted to know if you would be my best man at my wedding."George glanced at Ron casually, then back at Harry. Harry sighed and ran his fingers through hair. He continued in a low whisper. "He thinks I talked to Kingsley before the Announcement and asked him to pair Hermoine and I together. He's still my best friend, but he could never accept that they were never meant to be."

George took a bite out of a fresh apple and glanced out the window to see if the figure was any closer. "How long have you and Hermoine been together?" Harry turned and looked at him sharply, shaking his head.

"We promised each other not to act on the feelings, no matter how much it hurt. We valued our friendship more than that, we value Ron more than that."Harry smiled, "Not to say I am not the happiest man in the world, when the pairing was announced I couldn't believe my luck. You know, after everything, I just want to relax for a bit, training to be an auror is fun, but I just want some peace and quiet." He paused, looking at everyone at the table talking and eating, and happy.

"She is my calming force George, she always had been. I wish Ron could see that we didn't know we would get paired together, but just be happy for us. I know Lavender isn't his first choice, but everything changed after the war, people changed."

George nodded, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Of course, he just needs time. But of course I will be your best man, when is this wed-

"George dear, get the door for Grace, she must be exhausted, she been out there for at least an hour."

In a few strides he pulled the door open, Grace just had her hand extended for the handle as he did. She smiled, her face had a healthy glow, her freckles seems to dance on her skin as she stepped inside. Taking off her running shoes, she opened her clutch and dropped them in. "I will just run up and change."

George nodded and returned to his family, taking a seat and digging into the delicious breakfast. "So Harry, when is your wedding?"

"Didn't you get my owl George,"said Hermoine, with a sniff of fake hurt. "I sent it a week and a half ago. But, anyway, this Saturday, is the day. Harry and I both have the week off work to finish all the preparations."

"Honestly George, do you answer anyone's letters?" Grace said, appearing behind him in, wearing the same dress that she had arrived in the night before, the same pearls on her neck, but her hair was down, curly, sitting soft on her collarbone.

"Have you set a date yet Grace, dear?" Molly asked, loading her plate full of food. Grace blushed and looked at George with hesitation. "George, please tell me you set a date."

"Yes mum, " George said, smiling a little. "We have actually."

"Has Kingsley said he wanted to preside over your wedding?" Harry asked, taking a bite out of some toast and jam.

Grace and George nodded at the same time, and Grace smiled. "Yes he has already made sure he has that day available."

Harry grinned. "He said he wants to preside over all of us, as a personal favor."

"Nevermind about that, what day is it George?" Ron said, his tone borderline rude. "Lavender and I are waiting for exactly two more weeks, right on the one month line."

"We chose next Thursday,"Grace said, not missing a beat. "Seems the best day for it, most people are doing it on a weekend."

"Have you chosen a honeymoon destination yet, dear?" Molly asked, giving Grace more food when she wasn't looking. Grace didn't say anything, she touched her throat subconsciously.

"I don't think we've even thought that far."George said, "Best we've come up with is slipping love potions to all who attend our wedding."

"Or at least the reception." Grace said, offering a light smile. Molly looked unimpressed and hit George in the back of the head for even suggesting it.

"It wasn't my idea," George protested, "Honestly woman, you think I come up with it all."

/

The day of Harry and Hermione's wedding turned out to be a crisp, autumn day. Ginny, Luna and Grace had been recruited as bridesmaids, and were currently helping the happy bride get ready. Ginny had tackled hair, Grace makeup, and Luna was in charge of accessories.

To her credit, Luna had done a lovely job, she had collected fresh roses, had frozen the blooms and shrunk them, placing them with Hermione's hair Then, for a necklace, Luna had chosen a thin, netted gold piece, that lay on her neck, and down to the start of dress on her bosom. Small, frozen roses had been dusted with gold and red, and placed on the hair above Hermione's ear, continuing up her hair line, framing her head. From the small roses, a light silk veil hung, woven from lightly dusted golden silkworms. It fell to her arms, for for now was folded back over her hair as they finished it all.

Ginny had done a lovely curl in Hermione's hair, bunching the top curls into loop that the crown of roses sat on, then curled down her back. Grace had chosen earth tones for the make up, soft browns and greens around her eyes, and soft flush pink on her lips and cheeks.

"Hermoine."Ginny said, looking at her friend once everything was done, Luna was helping her into her light dusty rose coloured heels, which matched the soft hues embedded in the dress she was wearing. The dress was lace, tight on the bodice yet it flowed down to the floor from the waist. The soft shimmering fabric made her look like an angel. "You look gorgeous."

Hermoine blushed, giving each girl a hug as her father came in, who also had tears in his eyes as he saw his lovely daughter, the brightest witch of her age, getting married. The girls all knew about the memory charms Hermoine had placed on her parents, and thought it wonderful that they had been successfully removed, and that her parents were here, giving her away. As her mother lowered her veil, they turned, and the music started slow.

The bridesmaid dresses were a soft rose colour, with sashes of gold and red around their middles, the back of the dresses dropped down to the low curve of their backs, gold roses in their hair. They wore dark red heels, to match the colours of the bouquet.

Luna went out first, with a lovely gold necklace to complete the outfit. Her hair was straight, little roses intertwined with her hair as it hung down behind her. She almost had a skip to her step, and she winked at Oliver who was standing next to George and Harry, and Ron, with whom had been finally seen how unrealistic he had been.

Lavender walked out before Grace, her curls bouncing down to her shoulders, just before her ample bosom. She wore a golden strand of dusty roses tied twice around her neck. Hermoine had been guilted into letting her into the bridal party, but there was no way she was letting her help with the planning.

Grace came next, her choice of jewelry was a pearl choker, but the pearls were dyed a dark purple colour, and extended down her back, her hair curled up on her head, the roses sitting around the crown of her head. She had pulled a few curled strands down by her temples, softly framing her face.

Ginny had her long red hair entangled with golden roses, curled into a lovely updo Grace had suggested. Ginny's hair was to the side, with swirls in her hair that looked like roses themselves. She had worn a red pendant, dropping into her bosom.

The look on Harry's face as Hermoine came out, lead by her mother and father down the isle was one Grace hoped would be on her own fiancés face one day. That type of adoration, just love, pure love. When they had their first kiss, everyone had seen a glow emanate from them both, a deep gold colour, but no one really understood what it was.

The rest wedding was magnificent, no lovers spats or crazy relatives, just a few friendly speeches and amazing food, which made Grace happy and yet guilty that Molly was doing the same for her own wedding. George had released a lovely fireworks display, and the reception had faded from its location back to the burrow. Harry had introduced the Weasley's to marshmallows, and they were all exploring the wonders of s'mores around a glowing fire.

Hermoine sat, wrapped in Harry's ceremony robe, laughing and roasting marshmallows with her friends. No one had bothered to change, everything had been just perfect. So why mess with perfection. George had pulled up a chair next to Grace, his long limbs draped over half of her chair, but she hardly seemed to notice. She was too busy roasting marshmallows, chatting with Luna about wackspurts.

He saw the dancing glow of the fire on her skin, how she had freckles everywhere, behind her ears, her arms, light ones on her calves you could barely see. He hadn't even realized he was staring until Harry caught his eye, smiled, and touched his brides hand with a wink to George, as he placed a tender kiss on Hermione's hand. George's own eyes flickered back to his own partner.

"So Grace," Lavender started, her annoying tone placated by a days worth of wine and firewhiskey. "Have you picked out your bridesmaid dresses yet?" Grace nearly choked on her marshmallow, cover her lips as she cleared her throat.

"My what?" She asked, eyes watering. Lavender scrunched up her nose and repeated her question. "Oh, well I haven't...well...heavens." She said, fidgeting. "I haven't even picked out a dress for myself yet, let alone one anyone else."

"Your wedding is in five days and you don't have a dress?" Ginny squeaked. Hermoine looked concerned, while Luna just looked dreamy. Lavender just stuck her nose in the air and looked triumphant.

George leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "Why don't you have a dress?" Grace turned her head slightly, giving a slight smile.

"Yes well, I didn't want to look like everyone else, so I just thought I would wear nothing at all." She gave him a huge grin as they both laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: yay I have followers! That's exciting. I am trying to write before I get hammered with homework. Also, warning for some sexual content in this chapter, and probably in the next few I will cover both Ginny and Ron's wedding, since it is after George's.**

**So happy reading, enjoy!**

Before she knew it, three days had passed since Hermione's wedding, and the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach was growing. True, everyone had been more than generous, Hermoine had generously offered to postpone her honeymoon in order to be in the wedding. Molly was working overtime, making sure she had all the food they needed for the reception, and making every effort to welcome her into the family.

All in all, she should be happy, she had not been paired with a brute, far from it, and everyone had been more than kind. She knew next week was Ron's wedding, and Ginny's, but she was less than forth coming about wedding details. Grace had a strong feeling she would be paying a visit to Mcclaggen, to straighten him out.

As she sat on her balcony, dressed only in a nightgown and long green robe, she sipped her hot chocolate as the crisp morning air made her senses wild. She had received an owl two days ago, from a rather questionable source, but it had rattled her. After a lengthy talk with Kingsley Shacklebolt, they had come to an agreement, she would take a week of added vacation after the wedding. Any postings would come after she had time to relax.

Touching her neck, she felt the scars where the wires had been, those dreadful nightmares had only recently ceased. When she had been asked to give evidence at wizengamot, at Kingsley's request, she had been a shadow of a girl, tough, bloodied and only a fraction of what she had been.

Growing up in the foster system of Canada was hard enough for a regular child, but as one with magical talent, it was near impossible to have a stable home life. Freak accidents, bouts of unexplained doings, all which seemed to happen when she lived with extremely religious families. It was not until she was 11 that she was adopted by a very loving family, completely normal, and utterly amazing. They had taken her to their family home, up in the far north of the Canadian wilderness, and she had been allowed to harness all her energy in the most natural setting.

Her parents has encouraged it too, supported her learning and harnessing that power. There was no formal school where they were, since most of the magic schools in were private, run by pure bloods that had emigrated there during the Second World War, then the First Wizarding War.

It had been, oh, eight years ago now, that an elderly man with a long white beard, and long robes had appeared one day at her house, calming talking to her parents over some tea and some of her mothers homemade scones. This old man, stating he had been lost, had just smiled at her knowingly. She had seen him once again, and only once in the forest, but he was was different, frail, weathered.

There he had asked told her of a great darkness, told her it was coming, and, "If she ever needed a place to call home, she was always welcome to call upon the Order." She had not known what to say, but she trusted what he was saying was true, the nature of the world was changing. It was everywhere, and as a young child with no real idea of the world, had offered to help.

She had waited for some kind of signal, practising her magic day after day, long into the night. One day, the darkness had come over her home, the forest reeked with something so foul, she hadn't know what it was. That night, as she ran home, she saw the flames, she heard voices, and had watched silently through the trees as a group of men were hurting her parents.

She had later come to know that these people were called Death Eaters, and that many of the magical emigrants who inhabited Canada, had been one at some time. There was even a Ministry of Magic, located in downtown Toronto, and it was run mostly by those pure bloods that supported Lord Voldemorts cause. She had not understood how they had found her, at the time, but later cursed everything she knew.

If she had been normal, they would be alive, happy in the forest, caring for wounded animals and making lovely desserts. But they weren't, they had been tortured to within an inch of their sanity, then killed, rather unmercifully. Grace, had seen red, and gone berserk, she still couldn't remember all of what happened. She had just sat in the aftermath, holding the lifeless body of the only kind woman she had ever known, and holding the hand of her husband, until dawn came through the trees.

It was then that she remembered the old man, his warning and his message. She said not know what exactly the Order was, but she knew it had to been in England, her gut told her so. After burying her parents she had purchased a one way ticket to England, and everything she owned in a bag.

When she arrived, it seemed like the world was going to hell. She had lived on the streets, trying to make sense of it all. After so many years of freedom, she once again had to restrain her power, which was easier said that done. It had been by chance that she say a rather odd looking man walk into a telephone booth and simply disappear. She had watched for days, until she figured out what they were dialling. Even that didn't seem to work, because when she got there, she was promptly thrown out for asking about where she could find the Order.

She had been lucky it was one of the good guys that had been watching, and He had followed her, until she turned and demanded to know what he wanted. He had told her his name, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and wanted to know how she knew about the Order, but first he took her to a safe house, his house, and she had explained everything.

It was then she learned that the old man's name was Dumbledore, and he was the Headmaster at Hogwarts, a school for the magically gifted. She had listened and answered questions, but felt no more at ease than she had before she had set over across the sea.

A knock at her door turned her from her thoughts. She set the cup down on her he table and tightened her robe, passing a mirror she grabbed a spare pearl choker and clasped it around her neck, checking the peephole to see who it was. Opening the door she narrowed her eyes, "George, what are you doing here?"

The man turned to face her, his younger sister standing by him. "Well, since when can't a man turn up to surprise his fiancé?" He quipped, holding up a bag filled with gift wrap. She felt a small smile on her face, taking it from him.

"Come in, both of you, please." She stood back, ushering them inside. "Have a seat. Can I get you anything?" Ginny asked for tea, George declined. Setting the gift down on a side table, she set about making some tea for her, soon to be sister in law. "What brings you here so early, I thought you would be in the shop today George?"

He glanced a Ginny, giving her a knowing smile, and Grace frowned, getting a feeling this was a far more devious smile than she knew. "We are here to take you shopping." Ginny beamed, grabbing the gift and bringing it to her. "Starting with this, it was George's idea."

Grace gave him a funny, embarrassed smile and began opening the gift. Her smile vanished as she pulled out a square box, as well as a beautiful pair of shoes. They were light, glass heels, crafted out of the most exquisite dusty lilac colour, with gold on the top. She opened her mouth to speak, but found her throat dry. They were very pretty, more than that, they were exactly what she had wanted.

"This is too much." She breathed holding them in her hands, as if on a pedestal.

"Open the box," Ginny said, hardly containing her self. "I can't believe my brother picked it all out, to be honest."

"Eh Ginny, I'm over here." George said, feigning hurt.

Grace opened the square box with the same tenderness she did with anything, and gasped. Inside the box lay a necklace, a heart of a diamond lily necklace to be exact. It would sit high in her neck to start, dipping down to a slight v, with a lovely purple stone set in the middle. Surrounding the stone was a fine lice like design, of white gold and diamonds, that would sit on her collarbone slightly, dipping down into her bosom in the most lovely looped fashion. She gaped up at George, shutting the box and putting it down. "You are more than generous. Thank you."

Ginny jumped and down, hugging her from the side quite unexpectedly. "A month ago I was the only girl in the family, now I will have three sisters before too long. This is all very exciting, go get dressed, we have so much more to do."

Grace thanked the girl and heard a loud pop behind them, which caused them all to come into the hallway. A little house elf had appeared, her long ears and nose seemed giant to the odd circle shaped eyes she was wearing and the polka dot dress she was wearing. "Oh missus," the creature said, with her high voice and sparkling eyes. "You were right, Minnie loved it, all the pretty colours. Oh! Missus has visitors!"

"Yes Minnie, a lot has happened since you took your vacation." Grace said, giving the elf a hug, ignoring the glance shared between the brother and sister. "Minnie, this is my fiancé, George Weasley, and his sister, Ginerva Weasley, but call her Ginny." Grace said, releasing Minnie from her hug and standing next to George.

"I thought you were a muggle?" Ginny said, looking at the elf, "How did you get a house elf?"

"Minnie stays with missus because missus is the nicest missus in the world." The elf said, sticking her nose in the air. "Missus rescued Minnie, so Minnie stays with missus forever."

"Minnie," Grace said with a smile.

"Missus is get ting married!" Squeaked the elf, covering her mouth. "Whatever will Minnie do, so much to do, dress, shoes..."

"Minnie!" Grace said, taking George's hand without thinking, "Ginny and George are taking me shopping today, if you would like to help, Ginny can fill you in on her plans will get dressed." The house elf nodded, snapping her fingers and the Minnie Mouse dress and ears were gone, replaced by a nice little blue dress quite like her missus had. As Ginny and Minnie went into the living room, Grace walked toward her room, still holding George's hand.

She turned to him, a shy blush on her cheeks. "Will you help me choose an out first for today?" He nodded, entering the room with her, blinking at the colour of it. The rest of her flat was neutral, brown and beige, with red accents, but this room, was so different.

A white sheepskin rug was on the floor, near it sat a canopy bed, that was a lovely dark purple, the canopy was a light golden silk that encased the bed. The walls were a dusted gold and purple, gold fading to purple near the baseboards. "Did you do this?" He asked, looking around, seeing one gold and one purple chair by a table, leading to a balcony.

"I had some spare time," she said with a smile, looking outside. It's my own private hideaway." She turned, touching his arm before he could speak. "Thank you for the gifts, you really didn't have to. They are really lovely."

He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and giving her a sheepish glance. "I wanted to make up for acting like a right git the other night! I mean we had only just meant and there I was acting like bloody Casanova." There was a worry in his eyes, and it pained her to see it.

Closing the distance between them, Grace wrapped her arms around his torso and his arms enclose around her. "You don't have to apologize, even if it was only the firewhiskey that caused you to kiss me." She said looking up at him. "But if I get presents like that after every time you kiss me, a girl could get used to it." They both laughed, and they didn't let go, just enjoying the calm, peaceful feeling each felt with each other.

"You know," he said softly, "It wasn't just the firewhiskey." He breathed, causing her to look up at him with a sparkle in her eye, a mischievous twinkle that reflected his own.

"Oh no?" She asked, biting her lip.

"No." He moved a hand to the back of her neck, causing her to lift herself into her tiptoes, and their lips met with a fever. Her hand was suddenly at his neck, the other on his lower back, tracing his spine through his shirt under his jumper. He let out a moan as he cupped her bottom, lifting her so her legs wrapped around his waist, he could feel himself growing harder, no doubtable she could as well, since she was not wearing much under that robe.

Grace fastened her thighs around him, smiling through their kissing at feeling his length between her legs. She pulled herself from his lips, moving to his neck, where she nibbled on a soft spot she found under his ear. His fingers made quick work of her bun, letting her locks flow into his hands, moaning into her soft, lavender scented hair. He walked over to the bed, trying to concentrate on walking, and not on the little swirls she was making on his back with her fingers.

He sat, making the space in between them smaller yet, and she moaned in between his kisses, his lips claiming hers once again as his finger undid the sash on her rob, letting it fall open, and he pushed it off her shoulders. He pulled back, admiring her shoulders and the dip of the nightgown that was covering an ample bosom. He kissed her lips again, his one hand holding her waist tight to him, the other teasing her nipples through the gown.

Grace moaned, pressing herself against him, moving her hips slightly, letting his doubts dance around hers as he pulled lightly on a nipple, causing her to shiver and smile. He pushed the gown down a but, giving him full access to her breasts, and he moved his lips to her nipple, sucking and biting them slightly, letting her lean back to give him better access. She closed her eyes, and her hips twitched as he bite her nipple again, her hands in his hair.

As he blew on her nipples, making them harder than they already were, she took the time to move his hips against him and he groaned, grappling the back of her neck and pulling her lips to his again.

A sudden know at her bedroom room broke their steamy moment, "George? Grace?" Grace smiled and kissed his lips once more, before running into her closet before Ginny broke down the door.

George put his hands on his forehead, trying to calm the pulsating throb coming from between his legs. It was only three days till the wedding night, and he believe he had just experienced a preview. "Bloody hell."

/

Dress shopping was exhausting, all the dress shops were overun, almost out of stock, and trying to keep up with all the weddings happening. Nothing had really worked for her, and Grace was getting a tad grumpy. George had been sent to pick up fabric for table clothes, napkins and other items Minnie had insisted on. Which left Ginny and Grace to try and make their way through the many shops.

After trying on, possibly thirty dresses, Ginny had suggested going to the Three Broomsticks for a pick-me-up. On their way there, they saw Luna, said hello and got chatting, before hearing a rather unpleasant voice behind them.

"Ginerva," Mcclaggen called out, and Ginny's good mood promptly dropped. "My beautiful bride." He put his hands around her waist, tapping her hips as he smiled at the rest of the girls. Grace eyed him, as Ginny tried to get him to get off, he only turned her around and kissed her rather roughly, then walked into the Three Broomsticks.

"On second thought," Ginny said, wiping her lips off with her free hand, "Let's try that new shop, of Emma Vane's." The girls nodded, but Grace asked if she could just pop in to Ollivanders before, and the girls said they would go ahead and look around before she got there.

As Grace pushed open the door, looking around before fully stepping inside. "Hello, Mr. Ollivander?"

"Ah yes," said a man in the shadows, coming forward and offering a fragile hand. "I have been expecting you, please come closer." Grace smiled, stepping towards him. "Now, the Minister has told me all about you. Let's see, ah yes, maybe this one." Mr. Ollivander said, reaching up and taking a thin box and opening it, letting her grasp the handle, before he snatched it back. "No, not that one."

"No, that one simply won't do."

"No, not that one either."

" I think...just maybe." He disappeared for an instant, and then returned, holding a wand to her, and when she touched it, a lamp shattered. "No, not that one either."

"No no, definitely not that one."

"No, absolutely not."

After twenty more tries, Grace sighed. "It's alright, I can stick with the one I have." The man shook his head, determined to find one that fit.

"May I see it?" He asked, and she produced her clutch, accioed her wand, and produced a crude wand. "Remarkable, you made this, did you say?" Grace chuckled, running the back of her neck.

"I just fused a few sticks and some bird feathers together, it was a very long time ago, but it beat stealing one." She responded, and the man nodded, handing it back to her.

"I think...I have just the thing." He said, a soft twinkle to his eye as he disappeared again, producing a very dusty box, and removed the lid. The wand inside was sitting in satin, a deep purple colour. Grace picked it from the box, and a warmth spread in her fingers. She saw a glow about the room, a golden colour, but it didn't register that is came from her. "Ah curious. Cyprus, 13 inches, with Phoenix at its core, unyielding.I had almost forgotten about that wand." He said, motioning for her to give it a swish. "My grandfather made that wand you see, could never find its proper owner."

"That makes me very lucky indeed," she responded, grinning. "I only made that wand of mine five years ago, during the war. I had no use for a wand before that, or that I was supposed to be using them."

"Perhaps that is why this wand chose you my dear, a disciplined wand, for a disciplined magic." He said, "You have a very strong magic in you, in order for you to manipulate this wand, Cyprus wood is very picky, often choosing wealthy, pure blood, or more often than not a very gifted witch or wizard." He gave her the box, "If you ever are in need of a job, you might consider wand making."

She left the shop in high spirits, making her way to the dress shop. She saw George and waved to him, nearly dropping a few of the bags she was holding. "Beautiful day for shopping eh?" He smiled and nodded, shifting some of then bags so she could take his arm as they walked.

"Where are you off to know?" He asked, they walked at a slow stride, enjoying the day and the little moment they were sharing.

"I am meeting Ginny and Luna at a dressmakers, Emma Vane, or something. But I don't really know where it is, plus I stopped off at Ollivanders to get a wand." She shrugged and smiled, "It is nice to have a real one." He gave her a look of confusion and she explained as he directed them to the dress shop.

When they arrived, he said he would meet her outside the shop and they could apparate back to her house, and maybe go for dinner. Grace had eagerly agreed, before going inside and being attacked by the two girls.

"We found the perfect thing, come on!" Ginny chimed.

"I must say it will look rather lovely." Luna nodded.

Grace was relieved of her bags and ushered into a fitting room, and once the gown was one, she had a odd, tingling feeling in her stomach. She pushed open the clothing and stepped into a display area. The other two girls went very quiet, as she looked at it in the mirror. The shop assistant walked in, smiled and nodded.

"Bag that to go shall I?" The girls laughed and gave one another a hug as Grace went back into the fitting room.

/

Once home at her flat, Grace flopped down on a leather sofa in her living room, as George deposited the rest of the bags in her spare bedroom. She was fanning herself with a spare newspaper. "Do you fancy take out?" She asked when he returned, sitting up a but so he could sit next to her.

"Take away? Is that some sort of trolly?" He asked, draping himself on the couch. She shook her head, smiling, stating she'd just whip something up.

_"Mhm," he thought, "I can think of something more appetizing." Wrapping his arm around her waist, he dew her near, so she was sitting with he back to him. _

_"George!" She squeaked, "How am I supposed to get us dinner if you restrain me to your lap?" _

_"There are worse things." He said into her hair, cupping her breast with his hand, "I for once, find this far more enjoyable." As he snuck his hand up her shirt, teasing and stroking her nipples as his other hand moved slowly downward, stroking her thighs, gaining a moan from her as she squirmed. _

_"George," she growled, trying to get away. "George, please,-" she tried, her breathe hitching as he stroked between her legs, his other fingers teasing her nipples harder. She could feel his excitement, and no doubtable feel her own, as his fingers slipped under the waistband of her pants, softly stroking the damp area between her legs. "I need to make dinner." _

_"Suddenly I am not hungry." He mused, kissing the area under her ear, restricted by the pearl choker. He sped up his stroking between her thighs, her breath hitching as he slipped his fingers under the band of her boy shorts, finding the soft folds moist and waiting, rendered a groan from him. _

_Trying to regain composure, Grace tried moving, but failed as he slipped a finger into her, and she gasped. Her head against his shoulder, trying to regain control over her breathing. As he massaged the little bulb with his thumb, he shifted his position on the couch. Turned her head towards his, she kissed him, and he her, as he inserted his finger once again. She moaned, biting his bottom lip, not really noticing that he had lifted her shirt up. _

_She sat up, as he removed her shirt, and just as quickly her bra, and she looked at him over her shoulder. He kissed her back, his fingers softly stroking the lines of muscle from her hips, causing her to shudder and turn around. She made quick work of his pants, and hastily removed his undergarments. When she unsheathed him, he hissed as the cold air touched his skin, along with the cool touch of her lips. _

"George, can you grab the plates?"_ She said, as she stroked his member, and he looked at her strangely. _"George!?"

He opened his eyes, sitting up on the couch from where he had drifted. "Sorry, I must have nodded off."

"Shopping all day can do that," she said.

"What did you need?" He asked, shifted, feeling his hardness trapped in his pants. She laughed, walking over with a plate of spaghetti, handing it to him. Her eyes flickered to the bulge in his trousers and blushed.

"Good dream was it?" She asked, sitting next to him as she gave him some utensils. He chuckled and felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

"I think you snuck me a love potion when I wasn't looking." He said, twirling a mouthful. Grace laughed, after she spit out the water she was drinking. She poked his side and he jumped, her eyes widening.

"Your not ticklish, are you?"

"Not, you just surprised me." A dangerous flash crossed her face and she lunged for him, poking his sides and him trying to restrain her hands, which seemed to be everywhere, poking and prodding, causing his eyes to water with laughter. When he finally subdued her, he knelt on her, holding her hands in place above her head as he lifted her shirt with his other hand and blew raspberry on her taunt stomach.

Grace wiggled, giggled, trying to control the fit of giggles every time he blew on her skin causing waves of laughter through her. Finally the squeals of laughter she could not contain, as she could no longer contain it. He made the mistake of sitting up, lessening the pressure on her legs, and her feet found a way to his sides, causing his to jump and laugh at the same time.

"Truce," he panted, "truce." And she nodded, they both lay on the floor, panting and laughing as they looked at the mess they had made. There was spaghetti everywhere, even on them, and they had not noticed. "You know woman, if you had simply stayed in the kitchen, non of this would have happened."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, just love them and JKRowling for creating them. **

**After the / is some explicit sexual content, so you might want to skip over it, but that's why it is rated mature! I have gotten my first review and it's like opening presents at Christmas. I also have people who have favourited and followed the story, which is amazing. After this chapter does come the other weddings, but I am unsure of how much detail to put in, so some feedback would be nice :) **

**oh and the think below is for Grace's dress.**

. - for an idea of what the dress looked like

**read away!**

"Nervous George?" Arthur asked, his father, who had stopped by the shop on the grisely Wednesday evening, it had even started to snow. His father was looking at a few things, knowing that they had belonged to Fred, George could see a ting of sadness in his eyes.

"I have hardly time to think, let alone be nervous." He said, having a another swig of firewhiskey.

"But, you do like her, don't you, Grace I mean." He father asked, sitting beside him, pouring himself a glass.

"Her house elf is lovely." He joked, but nodded after a moment. "Yes, I do, I'm drawn to her of course. She's quite something, did you know she fought for the Order?"

Arthur mused for a moment, watching the fire. "Did she?" George nodded, staying silent for the time being, thinking of how little detail she had given him. "I dare say Kingsley mentioned he knew her."

Looking up, George nodded slowly. "Come to think of it, she spoke often of Kingsley the first day we met, but I thought she worked for the Ministry."

"Where does she work then?" Arthur asked, opening a package of Bertie's Every Flavour Bean.

"You know," George said, taking a handful from his father. "I don't know, we haven't had much time for talking." His father chuckled, blushing, and George shook his head.

"George Weasley," Molly said suddenly behind him, and he jumped. "Is your father there?" He saw her patronous and nodded.

"Be home soon Molly dear." The two men smiled at one another and laughed.

"Thought I was done for then," George said, rubbing his head. "I just meant we have both been busy trying to prepare the wedding, me managing the store, figuring out where we are going to be living, shopping, bloody hell dads it's exhausting." He took a sip of firewhiskey and shook his head. "I don't know mum does it, And I am only getting married once."

"Your mother really is one of a kind." His father said thoughtfully. "It helps that she keeps waking up to her dishes being enchanted, they dance all around the kitchen to some odd music, cleaning themselves. As well as the brooms, I don't think the old house has ever been so clean." He smiled, thinking of the sight. "I do wish there were two of you getting married." He said softly, looking a a picture of Fred riding on a broomstick, whiz zing around.

"I always thought that he would be my best man." George whispered, looking at the picture. "The crazy uncle to my kids, spoiling them and teaching them all sorts of tricks."

Arthur sighed, putting the glass down. "I had better get home to your mother. I will see you tomorrow." With a pop, he was gone. George finished the bottle, making his way to bed.

The next morning,it was crazy at the burrow, everyone getting dressed, Molly finishing the final details outside, the food, making sure Ron didn't eat it all, and making sure everything ran smoothly. The event looked lovely, chairs set up in rows, an alter under an archway covered in wildflowers, the path, a red fabric Ginny had insisted on, was littered was decorative gold swirls. Orange and purple flowers looped from chair to chair, wrapped in red fabric.

George was sneaking icing from the bowl as Molly chastised him, whacking his shoulder, tears in her eyes. He kept doing that, but he apparated from each side of her, stealing tidbits of food as he did. At last, Molly threw up her hands, "Oh George!"

Ginny popped in, wearing her gold and purple bridesmaid dress, "Mum, have you see my shoes?"

/

"Harry." She breathed, as her husband licked the sweet spot between her legs. "I am supposed to be getting ready." She moaned and her hips moved as he slipped his tounge inside her, as his fingers massages her bead. "Harry..." Her fingers tangled in his hair as he sucked on her clit, inserting a finger into her and causing her to groan. "Harry-I'm - serious."

He looked up, removing his lips from her bead, but leaving his finger to caress a sweet spot he had discovered. "But I am doing research Hermoine." He teased, easing another finger into her gently. She groaned, arching her back.

"Harry." He caught her lips with his, his spare hand holding her head as they kissed, his fingers continuing to move within her. Their tounges danced, the pulse between them increasing. Her hands had moved to his body, stroking his muscular back and the other moving on his member, still concealed under his boxers.

"Hermoine." He moaned, "I am supposed to be getting ready." She giggled, kissing him again, this time removing his boxers, and he shifted his weight so she could do so. Shifting herself down, she stroked him, feeling the pressure from his hands in hair, easing himself into mouth. She almost gagged as she took all of him, but she focused, using her tounge to weave circles on the bottom of his member as she moved up and down. He groaned, closing his eyes as she cupped his balls, touching them softly as she moved on him, tounge flickering in very sinful ways.

He urged her faster, his hand guiding her head, not wanting to her neck to get sore. He almost could not stand it, and pulled out of her, bringing her up, lips to lips. The hunger in both of them pushing them farther, his fingers stroking her wetness, her body craving more. "Harry, please." He nodded, moving so her legs were spread as wide as he could get them. He licked his nipples, watching her squirm, begging as he pinched them, his member hovering at her entrance. "Harry!" She whimpered, and he grabbed her hips, entering her quickly, thrusting quickly and roughly, her thighs wrapped around him, pulling herself up so her breasts moved against his chest, begging him to take her harder. Pushing her against the headboard, he thrust harder and harder, her muttering command in his ear, her legs shaking, her words becoming mumbles as her orgasm quaked within her. She came first, her walls clenching around him, as he found his release inside her.

They lay there panting, sweat dripping of them, Harry kissed her, tenderly, cupping her cheek. "You know, you really are the brightest witch of your age."

"Harry, is that the time?" She squeaked. "Harry get off! The wedding starts in twelve minutes!"

/

"Wonder where Hermoine is, it's not like her to be late." Ginny said, drumming her fingers on her dressing room table.

"She's probably breaking in the new bed Harry bought them." Luna said dreamily, "I would be."

Gagging sounds could be heard from Ginny, who was now making a face and looking out the window. "The thought of my best friend and my ex boyfriend bumping uglies, is not sometime I want to picture."

"Should we check on Grace then, she's should be here, it's her wedding after all." With a loud pop, the Hermoine appeared downstairs, her footsteps could be heard on the stairs. "Ginny, you in here?"

"Come in Hermoine," Luna said, the door swinging open. "We were talking about how Grace, have you seen her?"

"No, I just got here." Hermoine responded, "What do you mean, you haven't seen her? At all? All day?"

"I saw her this morning, she was all excited." Ginny said, looking around the room.

"You wouldn't know if she has a horse, do you?" Luna asked, the girls shook their heads. "Because there seems to be one outside." The two girls looked out, and Hermoine gasped.

"That's not a horse Luna. That's an Aethonan, it's a breed of winged horse, they are very rare. I wonder what it's doing here."

All three ran downstairs, their dresses swishing around their ankles. In the living room, Molly Weasley had finally shooed George outside, asking Harry and Ron to go out as well.

"Come in Grace dear." The young woman entered, the stunning gown of lace flowed about her, giving the blonde an ancient noble look about her, her hair curled into a bun that resides low on her neck, a lace choker around her neck, purple and gold and red swirling within it. She was wearing the shoes George had gotten her, but not been able to convince herself to wear the necklace.

"Grace, you look nice." Luna said, giving her a hug, "Here, I thought this would go nicely with your dress." The girl hooked a clasp into one side of Grace's hair, and then the other, letting the veil fall, spreading out behind her, lace designs in purple and gold.

"Luna," Grace said, touching it softly. "It's lovely, thank you."

"It's time girls, music has started, alright Hermoine dear, your first." Molly said, ushering the girl out.

"You aren't wearing the necklace." Ginny said in a low whisper. Grace glanced at her, leaning in.

"Well it really goes better with the neglige he bought, I thought I should save it, you know." Grace smiled as Ginny scrunched up her nose and trotted out behind Luna. Grace chuckled and breathed, calming her racing nerves. She had almost not shown up.

It was her cue, she stepped outside, feeling the sun on her skin. She had chosen purple and green eyeshadow, and a brown lipstick, shallack thing she had found in London this morning. She tried to concentrate, focusing on her breathing, until her eyes met the man's of whom she was marrying.

George could not keep his eyes from her, she was gorgeous, and he knew, from that moment on, any part of her was his. Her mind, her body, and all of him was hers. It was a kind of riveting feeling, being united with someone. His father had said was a deep and powerful magic, binding and strong, as there was love in the marriage.

He could barely remember the vows, but he said them, his eyes never living hers, that same hunger in his stomach. The only part that registered was the kiss, he jumped at it before Kingsley had finished, pulling her in by the waist, cupping her head and claiming her lips with his own, bending her backward as a few of the boys whooped behind them.

"All right all right, break it up you two, save something for the honeymoon!" Shouted Ron, and George pulled away, grinning. Grace blushed scarlet, but stood in his arms and smiled, laughing slightly.

"Reception is this evening, portkeys are available inside set to activate at 4pm this afternoon, if you would care to join us to celebrate our wedding." They both chimed, and laughed as their family and friends rushed to hug them as they walked down the isle.

"George, there is something I want to show you." Grace whispered, tugging his arm as they got inside. He followed her, going outside house once again, and saw the Aethonan grazing nearby. She grinned, reaching the animal and swinging herself on it's back. "Come on, quickly, before they notice." George smiled, doing the same, wrapping his arms around her waist. She chuckled to the horse and it took off, faster than he expected it would be, and they were suddenly over the ocean, ice and then into the trees.

They landed in a clearing, getting off, Grace smoothed her dress and thanked the creature for helping her, giving it some kind of treat. It nickered and nudged her, then left as they did, Grace leading the way. "It's just up here."

"You know, if this is you way of saying you want me, all alone in a secluded forest, I got the message." He chirped, and she shot him a look as they came around a bend. In front of them was a green and white house, rounded like a cottage.

"It's my childhood home, I started rebuilding it last year. I just finished it today."she said, her voice soft, feeling his warmth as he stood behind her. "Want to come inside?" He murmured a yes but she was off, dragging him along with or without his permission. She muttered something at the door and it creaked open, and he saw that it was a rather quaint cottage.

The kitchen was small on the one side with the living room on the other, plants of all sorts seemed to encase the windows. There was a fireplace, and a bedroom off in another rounded section. The building was stone, with a high roof, and the warmth from the sudden fire Grace had started was felt immediately.

"You look, stunning." He said, as she stood, removing the veil and hanging it on the wall.

"Thank you, you look rather dashing as well." Moving to the sofa, she sat, removing the shoes.

"Ah you wore them," George grinned, and she smiled back.

"Yes, they worked really well, thank you-!" She gasped as he scooped her up, going back out the door he hadn't shut. "What on earth are you doing!?

"I can't possibly call you my wife if I can't carry you across the threshold!" He barked, spinning her in a circle and then going back and thumping through the door, running to the bedroom, ignoring her squeals of protest and flopping onto the bed with her, landing on top of her laughing into her hair.

"George!" She gasped, as he nuzzled her neck and blew raspberry.

"There." He said triumphantly, "You are now a proper Weasley." They both grinned and she grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it, trying to catch her breath.

"You're such an ass." She grinned. "You know how long it took me to do my hair?"


	7. Chapter 7

The reception was held at the cottage, the very one Grace had shown George a few hours earlier. She had taken the time to transfigure chairs, tables and a variety of other necessities, before Molly had arrived and the rest of gang brought food items at Molly request.

Soon the entire clearing was fully of family and friends. In a slight twist of events, Luna and Oliver announced they had gone to the Ministry and gotten married, quite on a whim, but George suspected by the way old Wood was looking at her, there was more to it than that.

It was great seeing everyone, Cho Chang had come, as well as Percy, along with Penelope, whom had gotten married at the first chance, much to Molly's chagrin. Even Mcclaggen had shown up, his big meaty paws all over his sister, at which point Grace had leaned over, "I vote for sneaking him a puking pastille on his wedding night."

They had been given gifts, of course, most of which were joke items designed to make them laugh, one Grace had opened the lid on the box, shut it and blushed, refusing to tell him what was inside. George had received tickets for the World Quidditch tournament, which made him quite happy.

After the night had met the morning, only close friends and family remained. Luna and Oliver were sitting on the grass in front of the roaring fire, Harry and Hermoine kept exchanging glances every five seconds, Ron and Lavender sat side by side, with her holding a bottle, which Grace explained to be brandy, and was heartily chugging it. Grace had found some bottle of a substance called everclear, and vodka, and began mixing drinks for them all, which, in truth turned out very well. She had fruity drinks for the boys and girls, but made sure boy were unique for each person.

It was probably four am by the time George was sober enough to see who was left, the fire was still roaring, Grace tended to it every now and again. Ron and Lavender were asleep, beside each other, which made it easy for them to be levitated inside.

"Harry and Hermoine disappeared into the woods about an hour ago." Grace said, breaking the silence, but somehow reading his mind. She smiled, sitting by him in the grass, still in her wedding dress, taking a swig of whatever concoction was in her glass. "I told Luna and Olivier they could have the bedroom for the night. I put Ron and Lavender on the couch, and I think Cormac and Ginny left a while ago." She yawned, putting her head on the grass.

"Now, , you'll mess up your hair." He teased, lying back beside her, watching the fire. "We should have a bet."

"A bet? Whatever for?"

"Well for fun of course." He grinned, and she returned it.

"What are we betting on?"

"Hmmm..." He mused. "That the potters are out in the woods, banging like rabbits?" She hit his chest with her palm and shop her head.

"Too obvious. Anything else?"

"I bet everyone here is banging like rabbits."

Grace laughed again and shook her head. "Anything not involving all those having sex in the house or around us tonight?"

He propped himself up on his arm and looked down at her. "I bet, that you will be the most satisfied woman here tonight." He grinned at her, wiggling his eyebrows, far from seductively.

"You are think it would be easy, eh?" She said, poking a finger to his chest, "George, how many girls have you slept with?" She asked suddenly, her face serious.

He blinked, rubbing his head. "Ten I think." Her eyes went a bit wide.

"But your hardly older than I am!" She exclaimed.

"Ten isn't that much,-

"There was going on, I can't believe you had time to think about anything else."

"Is that important to you?"

She stopped, closed her mouth and scrunched her nose. "No, not really, as long as, you know..." He raised and eyebrow and shook his head. "No fooling around with anyone else." She finished, rather sternly.

"I wouldn't even dream of it." He cupped her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "I don't care how many you have been with either, even if it is one hundred," she laughed, patting his chest trying to contain her giggles. "Two hundred-

"George!"

"Or five hundred, for this moment, you have me to ravish you until you can't walk, can't crawl, and most certainly can't tickle." He said, grabbing her hands as they were trying to make their way unknown to his sides. She grinned up at him and sighed.

"You really are terrible. One normal, honest conversation. And you can't stop talking about how you are going to ravish me, honestly." She squealed as he blew raspberry on her neck. "George!" He promptly buried his nose in her neck, making rather odd noises and she couldn't help but giggle. "You'll wake the others."

"Good," he said, sitting up, his tux rather dishevelled. "Let them know I can make my wife laugh." He yelled, and she sat up, putting a hand over his mouth as she muffled her own laughed in his chest.

"Your drunk."

"Not nearly enough," he quipped, through her fingers, as he licked them and she pulled her hand away. "Make us another one?"

Grace stood up, a tad wobbly but she found what she need in the kitchen and levitated the ingredients out, as not to wake Lavender, and who or whatever she was calling WonWon.

"I challenge you to a drinking game." She said, placing herself on the grass, setting up two dozen glasses, tiny ones that he had never seen before.

"Are these for pixies?"he asked, holding on up.

"No, they are shot glasses, here." She gave him a full on and filled the rest of them before picking up her own. "Cheers!" She clinked her glass and they both drank, and she made a face as she put her glass down. "First one to down twenty gets a prize."

"What's the prize?" He asked the mixture was horrid, but he would play along, who was he to back down from a challenge. Grace grinned, a devilish look on her face, and she got on her knees and leaned in to his ear.

"I let you lick anyone spot on my body for a minute." And she sat back, "think you can handle that ?"

"You're on."

Grace slammed her twentieth shot down on the grass with a vengeance. "Hah!" George was staring at his with a rotten feeling in his stomach. "Come on Weasley." He said, picking up the twentieth glass and shooting it down his throat. "Blimey that's awful. What's in that?"

"Never you mind." She grinned. "I won I believe." He nodded, holding up his hand to protest any more. She sat up a bit more,lifting her dress as she stood, but lost her balance and he grabbed her. Landing on top of him, she giggled as his back hit the ground.

"You won." He agreed, trying to sit up.

"Sorry I fell on you."

"Don't you dare try and leave woman." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Aren't you going to claim your prize?" He's eyes watched hers as the wheels in that pretty head were turning. "I'll give you a minute to think." He grinned, kissing her neck, just under her earlobe.

"George," Grace said, softly against his ear, he murmured something in return. "George, Harry and Hermoine just came back." He groaned as she stood up, waving to them. "I transfigured some beds to chairs," Grace giggled, covering her mouth, "chairs to beds, I mean. It's in the kitchen. Oh and thank you both so much for coming." She hugged them both, waiting until turned and waving her hand absentmindly over the fire and it went out. George stood up, walking over and, trying to maintain his balance.

"Inside my lady?"

"Follow me,"Grace said, leading him around the the other side of the house, which he saw had a ladder built into the stone, but that only became climbable with certain command. "Up here."

He had been wrong about the roof, part was peaked, but the other was flat, and Grace had set up a bed surrounded in soft blue flames contained in jars. "You know," George said, as he looked at everything. "I think this was supposed to be my job."

Grace smiled as she lay down on the bed, feeling sleepy and dizzy. "I just did not want you to feel disappointed because it's an arranged marriage, well forced marriage."

George lay beside her, looking at the stars and took her hand, kissing it as they lay in the quiet. It was a while before he answered, "The only thing that was missing was Fred."

"He's your brother ...in the war?" Grace asked softly, turned to face him. George nodded, swallowing the feelings he had buried all day. "You know," she said, touching his face gently. "He's not completely gone, he lives within you, your family, friends, and Kingsley told me, for your birthday, he's releasing chocolate frogs of the both of you, special edition." He smiled, going to turn his head but she stopped him. "He loved you, and you loved him. He's put there, somewhere, probably making the others ghosts laugh, if he is anything like you. You mustn't stop living, that will only make it worse."

George watched her in the darkness, until she fell asleep, hand on his cheek. He rolled over, pulling her into his arms. "Paired for a reason, huh. Whoever paired us, was bloody brilliant."


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: hey so I fixed chapter 6, I didn't even realize I had uploaded a dual chapter. Whoops. But the last chapter was also super short, so I wrote another one. This was important to me because of who they each are, she over reacts and he can calm her down. Just like she can lift him up. It's kind of a filler chapter cause I don't know how to write Ginny's wedding...or more the night, cause bad stuff. Might...happen. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

It had taken days for Grace to get over the headache, even with his hangover potions. Sitting in her bedroom, she lay on her sheets, surrounded by darkness and pressed a cold cloth on her head. Her mind was swimming for other reasons. George had gone back to work, and since the wedding they had not spoken, at least not in person. He had owned her, and she him, but mostly to tell him that she was helping Ginny with her preparations.

What worried her, was the constant thought of him, she had had a freaking sex dream about him last night, and it freaked her out. They hadn't done anything, she had never gone that far anyway, and she wanted to, and something within her wondered if all the couples were feeling it, was it routed in the law?

Minnie popped in, and Grace groaned. "Missus, an owl is here for you."

"Kill me." She moaned.

She could heard the elfs' ears flapping. "Minnie couldn't do that missus, never do that."

"Can't you just read me the letter?"

"Minnie will missus," a loud pop, and Grace put her pillow over her heard to cut the noise, until the loud pop signalled her return. "Ready missus?" Grace moaned and the elf continued. "To Weasley, you are hereby receiving a warning from the Ministry of Magic regarding the completion of your marriage, regarding section 14E of the Revised Marriage Law. This must be competed within the next 48 hours. This is your first and final warning, if you do not comply, you will be held in contempt of the law. If you require a potion to complete this step of the marriage, please contact The Department of Marital Affairs. Sincerely, Adriana Purga, undersecretary to the Minister of Marital Affairs."

A loud pop was heard, and Minnie looked around, her ears flapping against her nose. "Missus?"

/

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FOR THE GREATER GOOD?" Came an irate voice from the Ministers office, as Ron walked into the floor. Shacklebolt's secretary cringed, wincing.

"Sorry Ron, the Minister is-

"YOU CAN'T SCREW AROUND WITH PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK THEY AREN'T PRODUCING BABIES FAST ENOUGH. I, FOR ONE, DID NOT WORK MY ASS OF FIGHTING IN SOME GODDAMN WAR, TO BECOME A FUCKING BRUDE MARE TO SOME GUY YOU GIVE A LOVE POTION TO."

"-...busy." The girl laughed uneasily, leaning forward. "She barged in here in her underthings, practically broke his down down. If I didn't know better, I would any there is some dark wizard in her." She whispered.

Ron blinked, looking at the door, listening to the never ending stream of swears coming from that side of the door. He smiled to himself, every time Kingsley tried to speak she cut him off, there was even a crash, something hit the wall.

"HOW COULD YOU, THEY TRUSTED YOU, IS THAT WHY YOU WANTED TO BE AT THEIR WEDDINGS? IS IT? YOU DISGUST ME, I CANT BELIEVE I THOUGHT-

"You would know who is in there, would you? Ron asked, leaning on her desk.

"...WE FOUGHT TOGETHER, AGAINST A MONSTER, BUT WHAT THE HELL IS THE DIFFERENCE, AT LEAST VOLDEMORT WAS HONEST ABOUT WHAT HE WANTED TO DO-

"Well," the girl whispered, "I can't be sure, since I have never actually met her, but-

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE, AND DISGUSTING. WHEN DOES IT WEAR OFF, EH, AFTER THEY HAVE A BABY. POOR FUCKING KID IS GOING TO BE BORN INTO A FAMILY WHO JUST REALIZED THEY WERE FUCKING DUE TO SOME LOVE POTION.-

"...but I think that's . You know, Grace Weasley." Ron could feel the smile forming on his lips but tried to be serious, nodding his head.

"I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT I AM GOING TO WRITE TO EVERY NEWSPAPER IN EXISTENCE ABOUT THIS, PIECE OF SHIT. I AM ASHAMED OF YOU. FUCK YOU KINGSLEY, FUCK YOU AND YOUR LAW." Grace through open the he door, and stormed out, magic sparking in the air around her, making her hair look fluffy and wider. Ron gulped as he saw her in her nightdress, her ample bosom heaving with anger, her shapely hips marching quickly past them, her eyes seems to glow.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered as she walked past him, shooting him a glance that made his skin crawl, and he looked back at Kingsley, who looked as pale and shocked as Ron did. "What a woman."

/

George didn't even get a chance to knock when the door swung open, Ginny was there, looking pale, and he saw Grace pacing in the background. "Should I even-

"No." Grace answered from inside and Ginny shook her head in a fury. He stepped inside, a heap of papers on the table, some scattered, some items shattered throughout the room. The room tingled with magic and she seems other worldly as he watched her.

Minnie brought him a drink, then popped away to safety. He skimmed through a few pages, Ginny was hiding in the kitchen. "Do you see?" Grace said, watching him, "Do you see what they have done, what Kingsley has done?" He didn't know which answer was right, he wondered if there was a good/bad option or just a bad option.

"Not totally." Ginny covered her eyes in his side view and he glanced back at Grace, who seems to have fuel added to her fire.

"It's in the law, that a potion or spell, is activated or used on the couple once they are married, if the couple is really out of sync, they up the dosage to last longer." She huffed, picking up pieces of paper. "See here, here, here" she t next to him, shifting papers faster than he could keep track of. "Here and here, the results yield, 'higher than average sexual libido, unquenchable desire to have sex, temporary magical suspension of female ovulation patterns to increase the ovulation time to better yield a bairn.' Basically, it's perfectly legal to continue dosing people. Until at least one child, a child for Merlin's sake, is produced."

She threw her hands up, scattering the papers all over, muttering and pacing, Ginny looked rather frightened. "Grace," George said, standing, motioning for Ginny to make herself scarce. Grace, however, ignored him. "Gracie." She turned, barely, and then kept walking. He wrapped his arms around her, and she protested, but he held on, lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom, shutting the door with his foot, dodging the flying objects that had suddenly appeared.

"Grace." He said again, holding her arms still, wrapping his legs around her, added preventive measures, he didn't feel like using a spell. "Grace can you hear me?" She nodded, reluctantly. "Didn't you say the spell or love potion would be used on couples that didn't like one another?" She growled, and he took that as a yes. "Well, take Harry and Hermoine, they liked each other for a long time, the law just gave them an excuse to come together. Do you think a potion could have forced the way he looked at her?" She thought for a moment, shaking her head. "If anyone needed a love potion, it would be Ginny and Cormac, right?" Grace nodded, the magic spark seemed to be lessening. "Well I haven't seen a sign of anything, and everyone watching that git, if he even tries to slip her something, we'd know. Maybe, that's just in place for back then, or with wizards that don't like sex." She looked down, biting her lip, the glow in her eyes gone. "Maybe Kingsley presided over us to prevent that spell being activated."

"Oh Merlin." She groaned, "I didn't think of that."

Despite himself he laughed, "My wife, the spitfire." The spitfire looked very sheepish, and teary.

"I yelled at Kingsley." Which caused George to laugh harder. "It's not funny, I swore at him. I will have to crawl in there and apologize." He had to put his head on her shoulder to steady himself. "Merlin...I barged into the Ministry of Magic in my underclothes!"

"Merlin's beard." George said, "Not your underclothes."

"This is serious, I am pretty sure half the ministry heard me."

"Hmmm." He mused, "Well, the only thing I will say is, if and when we ever fight, can we please have the makeup sex as feisty as as the fight itself. If only to shock the neighbours."

For the first time all day, she laughed, "Deal."

"Now what brought this on?" He asked, lying back on the covers, drawing her up so her heard was on his chest.

"I got a letter informing me I had 48 hours to consummate the marriage or face a fine." She said, putting her hand on his chest, that nervous fluttering in her stomach.

"Oh." George said, feeling her tense. "Your nervous?"

She sighed, sitting up, looking at him with concerned eyes. "I have never, ever gone that far, for various reasons. It just," she touched her neck, which was covered with a thin scarf she had wrapped around quickly. "It means so much, being vulnerable."

"You seemed fine with me kissing you the other day."

She went very quiet, finger the scarf around her neck like a safety blanket, "I feel safe with you, drawn to you. It just feels cheapened, caused by some sort of spell."

"It isn't, look Grace." He said, touching her neck and feeling her flinch slightly. "I feel it too, since I saw you that night I just want to be near you. I don't know why, or what it means. If sex is special for you, then I won't let you down. In fact." He said, sitting up, moving so he was behind her, embracing her in a hug. "I won't leave this room until you believe it's not a love potion. You are kind of stuck with me, at least for seven years, so I think by then you can call me the lloooovveee maassterr."

Grace laughed, snorting a bit as she did so. "What was that?" He asked, squeezing her torso. "See, I am already the laugh master."

Laying her head back on his shoulder she just breathed in his scent. "George, thank you." He just held her tighter, kissing her collarbone. "Really, I mean it." She sat up, moving a bit away from him, turning to she faced him on the bed. She face held a hesitant smile, buy her eyes were wary. "I need to show you something."

He nodded and she touched her scarf again, took a breath and moved closer, so her bum sat between his legs, her feet behind him. "Can you do it?...I am not sure I can." He nodded, gently untangling the scarf from her neck.

The scars were extensive, it looked like someone had taken barbed wire and twisted it a round her neck and pulled, hard. There was a different line, below or kind of in the other scars, that sort of looked like a fishing hook had been scraped around her neck. He reached out and touched them, feeling her shaking, running his fingers over the old wounds.

"You don't have to tell me," he said, cupping her chin with his spare hand. "Not now." She smiled, a sad scared smile that reached her eyes.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

They lay curled on the bed, her back to him, his arm around her, breathing in the smell of her skin, her hair. His other arm was under the pillows, his hand peaking out to hold hers as she feel asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Thank you for the reviews, and for following. I am enjoying writing, and once everyone is married in my story, then the plot can carry on. I would love suggestions about side plots, or anything you want to see. **

**Also, please forgive the graphic seen within this chapter. Just to let y'all know, I take rape very seriously, and I know that Harry Potter is a child's book, but I am taking the approach based on what would happen in the real world. As someone who has been assaulted, though not to this extent, it is very real, and it happens often, more often than I would like to see in the modern world.**

**I based Mcclaggen off of the book, he's a brute, and I don't think the war taught him anything, he is self serving, but not a dark wizard, therefore he would have fought for the light, but he would not suddenly change his views on women. Plus he was always jealous of The Golden trio. I did provide a warning before the scene, just to warn you.**

**i don't own the characters, I love reviews and happy reading! **

"Well that was humiliating." She mumbled, sinking into a bubble bath, grasping the stem of her wine glass and sipped the liquid. Apologizing to the Minister had been easy enough, but she knew he could never let her life it down. But he had agreed for an extension on one particular subject, mostly due to some information that had come to light, which would require some extended travel.

"Missus," said Minnie with a pop. "Owl for you." She handed Grace a letter, leaving with a customary pop. It was from Hermoine, her neat writing was a clear giveaway, aside from the name it came from, Mrs.H. Potter. Grace opened it,

_Dear Grace,_

_I know you must think I am crazy, writing to you now, of all times. I wanted to let you know how we are, Italy is amazing, and we have had the best hotel, food, Harry spared no expense. And the sex is...well, we have a lot of it. We didn't come out of the hotel room for the first day, which was rather risky, I'll admit, I don't really want to have a child just yet, we have three years after all. _

_How are you and George doing? I had a letter from Luna after we left, telling me not to have sex in the ocean, because of the wizzenpops. I can never tell if she's serious, but it doesn't matter, Harry and I went out to this private island, and well, it is kind of exciting, breaking the rules. Not that there was anyone out there to see._

_Grace, I was wondering if you could look something up for me, since I don't want to arouse Harry's suspicion. Every time we kiss the air around us glows, but we don't notice, at all! Other people have mentioned it to us, and it's attracting attention, even the staff at the hotel have started to notice. I was wondering if you can do some research for me, just until I am back. _

_Hope all is well,_

_Love Hermoine._

_Ps, please check on Ginny, I know she's worries about marrying Mcclaggen._

Grace hummed to herself, sipping her wine and thinking, drumming her fingers on the letter. True she had seen the glow when they had kissed, but if they didn't or couldn't see it, did that mean the same for other couples? She put the letter down, finishing her wine and and relaxed into her bubble bath.

Afterwards, dry and relatively perfume free, she had changed into tight black pants, a loose grey shirt and a black leather jacket, which had a modified pocket that hid her new wand. She left her throat uncovered, casting a spell on her hair and face, almost completely changing her look. A black banged beauty was in the mirror, hair halfway down her back now, and her eyes were an icy blue. The freckles where gone, which came with a twinge of sadness, they were her favourite feature.

She apparated to a unmarked road, and she felt the gravel under her boots. Walking for a bit, she came to a town, small, plodding along, unsuspecting. She pushed open the door to the bar, nodding at the waitress. The woman looked less than thrilled, but she came over. "What can I do for ya Hun?"

"I was wondering if you could direct me to the Grey Manor?" She said, a curt English accent to her voice. The lady watched her and shrugged, grabbing a napkin. "Just follow the road, for, oh say, six miles, then there's a little road in the bush, it leads to the manor, but you had better have four wheel drive, it gets real muddy this time of year."

Grace nodded, spoke her thanks and went outside, and when no one was around, transfigured a nearby dog into a motorcycle.

/

/long-sleeved-wedding-dresses/long-sleeve-wedding-gowns-xz677/ -Ginny's dress

Ginny was sitting at the burrow, reading the Daily prophet, and tapping her fingers on the table. She was wearing her wedding dress, her hair was done and she had not consumed nearly enough firewhiskey. Everyone else was excited, she guessed, especially her husband to be, he was very happy.

"Ginny dear," Molly encouraged, "Stop drinking firewhiskey and get yours shoes on, it's starting soon."

"Do I really have to marry him?" She asked, drinking another shot of firewhiskey.

"It's okay Ginny," George said, stepping in. "Grace promised to sneak him a puking pastille at the cake tasting." Ginny glared at him.

"I am not taking care of him." She hissed. "He had choke on his own vomit."

"George, where is Grace?" Molly asked, zipping up Ginny's dress, forcing her daughter to stand up. "We haven't seen her in a week."

George shrugged and chuckled, "I don't know, we haven't spoken in a few days. She sent me and owl, she had to go out of London for a bit, but she said she'd be back before the wedding."

Ginny grabbed another swig of firewhiskey, pushed up her breasts and checked her red curls in the mirror and nodded. "Let's do this."

George went out, told Luna to go inside and stood beside Cormac, whispering threats is he hurt his sister, shook the mans hand and sat down by his mother. As the music started, they all stood, watching Luna coming down in the dark burgundy dress, followed by Grace, her blond hair in ringlets framing her face, dark blood red heels. George knew she must have only just arrived by the skin of her teeth, but that didn't seem to affect how she looked, with a rose choker on her throat.

Ginny looked spectacular, her tight lace dress showed off her wonderful figure, her red hair had been curled loosely, so that it cascaded down her back, a long Spanish style veil railed behind her. Her make up was green and gold, with a light charcoal mixed in to make her eyes smokey, and her lips were a light brown, glossy and plump. She wore gold shoes, with a red hue on the toe and heel. Her flowers were red as well, dark red, with a touch of gold on huge top, like the decorations on the chairs.

Molly had outdone herself again, gold coloured chairs with a red pathway to walk down, golden vines with small red flowers peaking out everywhere. The archway was mossy and red, mixed in with the golden colour the arch was painted. The rings had been ordered by Cormac were nice, which was slightly ironic. He had chosen golden bands, with etching on them, reading, "Omnia vincit amor.". George knew enough Latin to know it meant, love conquors all.

The vows where short and sweet, and Ginny had tried to avoid the kiss, which had made her new husband red faced and he had pulled her in for a kiss anyway, which had set George's teeth on edge. The great bloody git, holding his sister's hand like he had just won a prize poodle.

The reception had gone well, Mcclaggen's family was surprisingly civil, the ladies kissing and hugging Ginny, welcoming her to their family. George, while keeping an eye on the looking Mcclaggen, he sought out his wife, finding her with her back against a wall, sipping butter beer.

"Ah there's the recluse." He chirped, and she watched him approach, a slight smile on her face.

"Mr. Weasley." She bowed her head. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

George kissed her, cupping her jaw with his hand, pulling away, "Hm, I don't know." He said, looking up, and then kissed her again, longer and pulling for more passion. "Ah yes, I was right, you are my wife. " He grinned and she smiled, lightly punching his abdomen.

"Nice to see you too. How was the shop this week?"

He shrugged, "Busy, very. All sorts of love potions, and a surprising amount of other things. I will have to hire an assistant if I want to take you away for two weeks."

She glanced at him with a smile. "Why, where are we going?"

"Our honeymoon, of course."

Her jaw dropped, "But, I didn't think we were taking one?"

"I already got permission from Kingsley." He grinned, nudging her with his hip. "He said we could go as soon as you were finished, whatever you were working on, where were you anyway, you smell like pine and salt."

Grace let out a breathe, touching his arm. "That's confidential, if I told you, I would have to kill you."

/

****graphic scene, may be disturbing for some readers.****

"Bedrooms in here." Cormac said, gesturing to the door on his left. "Drawing room over there, bathroom at the end of the hall." The Mcclaggen family had gifted his son with a mansion when he was quite young, gift from his pure blood grandparents. He had apparated to the top floor with his Bride, who was stunning, but cold, already pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey from her overnight bag.

"Where do I sleep?" She barked, leaning on the wall.

"With me, where did you think." He responded, opening the bedroom door.

"No thanks," she chirped. "Got a guest bedroom anywhere?" Moving down the hall way, she noticed his face turning red. "I need a shower."

Ginny had felt a twinge of disappointment as she entered the bathroom, it was small and an odd colour, which made her change her mind about the shower. Instead she found an empty room, fully equipped and she opened her firewhiskey, slugging it back.

She didn't have the chance to finish the bottle, or even make it half way through, before her husband came into the room she had been lounging in. He looked less than amused, taking the bottle from her, narrowing his eyes at her.

"It's nearly midnight." He said, his eyes looking over her hungrily. "Time for bed, love."

"This is where I am sleeping." She said, reaching for her bottle, which he held out of the shorter woman's reach. "Cormac, give it back." He held it up still, catching her arm with his spare hand, twisting it behind her back, making her he go up on her toes. He kissed her roughly, and she pulled away, just tightening his grip on her. He pulled her along, moving down the hall to his bedroom, and he threw her in, turning and placing the bottle of firewhiskey on a ledge beyond her reach. He locked the door, facing his bride, her face scarlet.

"How dare you," she hissed. "You loathe some -

He grabbed her and kissed her before she could finished, holding her head with one massive hand, the other gripping her hard on her waist, causing her to yelp, but he didn't cease. His tongue pushed through her closed lips, soon biting her lip which caused her to gasp, and try to push him away.

She opted for slapping him instead, which only enraged him. He stepped forward, throwing her on the bed face first, she instinctively reached for her wand, but was horrified to find she had left it in her overnight bag, which was in the other room, at the end of the hall. She heard the zipper on her dress, and started trying to squirm away, but she was under his weight, and could not move fast enough in the dress to get away.

Cormac grinned as he saw the curves of her back, the zipper went to just above her bum, which he smacked, listening to her gasp in shock. With. His hands he ripped the lace, peeling it away from her torso, keeping her legs locked into the place with his own. He leaned down, kissing her back, holding her arms at her side, ignoring whatever it was she was saying.

Ginny whimpered as he bit her neck, his weight preventing her gaining leverage, but she could feel him shift his legs, so that his legs were holding her arms, and she tried kicking, but could not reach. She felt him grasp her hair, telling her to roll over slowly, giving her room to do so, but barely. She tried to get her arms free but he sat again on her, taking her breath away. He bent down, kissing her lips roughly, his hands ripping the remaining lace on her front, pulling the dress down,holding her in place while he did so.

Cormac groaned and stroked himself through his pants, seeing her white perky breasts, heaving with excitement, the aroused nipples, the pink areoles. His fingers linked and kneaded her breasts, sometimes she gasped and sometimes she whimpered. He kissed her lips, biting her lower lips as he lifted himself a little, holding her arms with his hands. He now sat on her chest, and unzipped his pants.

"Don't do this." She said, her eyes cold.

"Your my wife, you should care about my needs." He responded, pulling his pants down, then his underwear, revealing his aroused member. Her breathing sped up, shaking her head as he grasped her head, pulling her head up. She clamped her lips shut, closing her eyes. She suddenly felt a sharp pain on her skin and she blinked her eyes open, gasping in pain, but realized too late what he had done.

His member was inserted into her mouth, deep, causing her to gag. He shift a bit, allowing better access while still pining her down. Using his hand he moved her head up and down his length, ignoring the gagging noises. Tears came from the corner of her eyes, sucking in air as he thrust his hips to help himself go deeper. He was moaning, saying her name as he thrusted.

"Use your tongue." He said in a gravelly voice, "I know you know how, I shared a room with Dean Thomas." When she didn't, he reached under himself and pinched her nipple hard, causing the red head to swirl her tongue around his tip as he pulled out then as he pushed back in, using her tongue on the bottom side of his member. It didn't take very long for him to cum, and he held her mouth open, letting his seed flow into her, before sitting back on her chest, catching his breath, and she glared at him.

When he got up, she sprang, leaping off the bed, getting to the door, trying to unlock it. He chuckled, grabbing her by the part of her dress still attached, pulling her to the floor, and she fought, scratching him across the face. He growled, grabbing her neck then,pushing her face to the ground, pushing the flowey fabric up over her body. As he saw the white thing and garter, he ripped them off, seeing her folds and wetness.

Cormac continued to hold her down, as she gasped for breath. He licked her, flicking the clit with his tongue, before inserting his tongue into her. He let her neck go, as she gasped for air, grasping her throat. He grasped her hips with one hand, flicking her clit with his fingers, and her body shuddered.

"What a great pussy," he said slapping it, and she cried out. "Little Ginny Weasley, the virgin, what didn't the great Harry Potter have enough guts to penetrate you huh." He said, listening to her whimpering as he inserted a finger into her folds. "Did he not get you wet enough? Hmm?" He leaned down, biting her clit, causing her to cry out, her hips twitching, slapping her exposed ass. "Say you want me." He growled, pulling her legs back towards him, preventing her from crawling away. He repositioned the fabric again, opening her cheeks, licking her once more.

"Don't, please. " she whimpered, her hips twitching. "Cormac, please. "

He positioned his member at her entrance, and she tried to squirm. "No please, Cormac don't." His fingernails dug into her cheeks, and she cried out.

He entered her with force, her hymen breaking and blood ran down her legs, her stomach now against the floor, her hips hitting the floor with each thrust, pain surging through her, her breasts rubbing against the floor.

She didn't know how long he was within her, but she couldn't stand it, he went harder and harder, she could feel the blood on her legs, and could hear whimpering. And he didn't relent until her body climaxed, her walls clenching around him as he spilled his seed inside her. It was then he stood, picking her up and carrying her to the ensuite bathroom, throwing her in the tub.

"Clean yourself up."

****end graphic scene, please don't hate me...*****


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Here is another chapter, hopefully to make up for the last one, and those who disliked its content... But this is fun, just a filler, but now all my characters are married, and I can explore a bit more plot for my two fav couples. So thank you for favouriting, following and reviewing! I really appreciate it. I also don't own the characters, save for Grace, they belong to JKRowling. **

**So please send more reviews my way, suggestions, questions. I have ten chapters up now, and but I my always up for new ideas. :D So, please read and enjoy!**

It was the first snow of the year when Hermoine and Harry apparated back home from their trip. As they got to Grimauld Place, they happily owled friends and family, before unpacking. Harry and remodelled one of the rooms into a library, which Hermoine adored, and she filled it with books, all her favourites.

"Ron's getting married tomorrow." Harry said, leaning against the doorway, his black hair all awry. "Lavender owled me while we were away, asking us to politely refuse attending, like you still have feelings for him."

Hermoine snorted, putting a book away and throwing him a glance. "That means we have to go, very well dressed." Harry grinned and agreed. "I owled Grace while we were away, asking her to look into that glowing phenomenon."

"What glowing phenomenon?" He asked, honestly concerned. "If your glowing, you know, down there, then you did not get it from me."

"Harry!" She gasped, throwing a book at him. "You're ridiculous." She laughed as he lunged at her sweeping her off her feet and kissing her. "We glow when we kiss you know."

He looked startled but he smiled. "Brilliant, but how do we do it?"

"I haven't figured it out yet," she said, kissing his cheek. "But I wonder if Molly might know something, after all, she comes from a pure blood family, if anyone would know legends about things like that, she would."

"So would Draco Malfoy, doesn't mean we should ask him." He retorted.

"His wife might though."

"Hermoine, you can't be serious." He chirped, the thought of going to was almost as bad as asking Draco himself. She laughed, placing her books away on the shelves. "Hey, Hermoine," Harry asked, putting a hand on her waist.

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you think we glow when we make love?"

"I really hadn't thought about it." She stopped titling her head, her curls seemed to frame her slender face. "I don't know, I didn't know it was happening when we kiss until someone asked me about it. I was terrified the Ministry would have to come get us for exposing magic to muggles."

He grinned wickedly, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder. "Care to find out?" She shrieked as he ran to the bedroom with her, both of them falling on the bed, laughing themselves into their embrace.

/

The Minister for magic considered himself to be a fair man, generous in fact, but stern. He cared about his friends and family, and had been wary of the law when it had been suggested. He had poured over it, searching for loop holes and things too old to be held in respect today. Until the day Grace had barged in, making his scared for his life.

He had known her for a few years now, a young naive girl with the spirit of a Spanish bull. She had not told him everything all at once, but had jumped at the chance to hunt Deatheaters. He had told her she was too young, but he knew that she would go, with or without permission.

And she was strong, quite the powerful witch, sometimes too headstrong, but she continues to surprise him. During the war she had targeted shipments of materials, food, medicine, she went as far as to target Deatheaters, both here and in Canada, where the number of followers had grown beyond their expectations.

She had never disclosed what happened across the sea, and with the gaze she gave him during those days, he greatly wished not to know. After the war he had offered her training as an auror, but she had chosen not to. Instead she had taken the chance to run ideas through him, selectively about war crimes.

The wizengamot had listened, they had stripped the Deatheaters of their titles and most of their money, diving the proceeds into various things. The first was one of the most brilliant ideas, he had to admit, Grace had suggested that they allocate funds to a special hospital, dedicated to the care of victims of war, with units for long care patients. There were more suggestions, but there were still Deatheaters that had gotten away, and the many other supporters.

Today he faces a different challenge, coming into his office were a girl was sitting in his chair, black hair and ice blue eyes, thick boots resting on his desk. "Are you having fun?" He asked, closing the door as she looked at him, blood dripped down her face.

"Looks worse than it is, plus, most of it's not mine." She spoke, the coldness of her voice was normal, after the week she'd had. She stood, waving her hand over the desk, any marks leaving. " , otherwise known as Sr., as was predicted, was hiding in Alaska, with his son. "

"You brought both of them in, alone?" He sighed, sitting down in his chair, watching the woman as she waved her hand without caring. "Merlin's beard, Grace, we discussed this. You need to wait and go with backup, these are still dangerous people."

"I'm fine, I am loath to remind you I handled worse in the war." She huffed. "And I managed that in once piece, and alone."

"That's not the point, and you know it." He said, leaning back in his chair. "I know you want to start one the pure bloods within Canada, but I don't have jurisdiction there, I am working on it."

"They are all bloody criminals," she hissed, "They should not be allowed to harbour anyone, I mean, we won the war for what, so that war criminals would hide in other countries, and get off scottfree?"

"There are laws, and regulations, you can't just wander in and attack someone." Kingsley said. "Speaking of which, I finished the paperwork, as of this minute you are on vacation." She turned, a fight in her eyes. "Officially, no arguing, I have given you almost a months extension as it is, you still have to adhere by the law. Stop using work as an excuse to put it off, or I will arrest you in contempt of law."

"You can't arrest me Kingsley," she grinned, "I'm a Canadian citizen, remember."

/

. -lavenders dress

Lavender sat at the window of the small cottage, the sunlight streaming in on her barely covered body. Ron was away, auror business, urgent. She had been angry of course, him having to leave on their wedding night, but she had dealt with it, securing this cottage, deep in the Spanish countryside, where she would meet her husband the second he was done.

Oh the wedding had been lovely, aside from the fact Hermoine and Harry had shown up, after she had asked them so nicely not to. Ron didn't need her as a distraction, after all, she was his now. Her thoughts drifted back to that day, they had been married on a beach, she had insisted. The white chairs, with lovely neutral colours of satin swirling on them.

Her wedding colours where pink and silver, along with a toffee coloured brown that mixed with silver was simply de-vine. She had opted for lilies, the white flowers had been mixed with different designs of metal, coloured silver and brown. The arch covering the alter was pink, silver flowers intertwined. The alter was white, just white.

She had asked for no bridesmaids, spending that cost on her own dress. She had always wanted a princess dress, and she got hers. It was wonderful, a tulle ball gown with enchanted pink colour fading and coming back like the tide. From the waist up, were two straps, fitted to a corset like material, glittering in what the sales witch had called; bling. Ron had nearly fainted at the cost, but she got it, she always got what she wanted.

Before going out, she had adjusted her breasts so they had been very well showcased, spraying some perfume that she knew Ron liked on them, and on her neck. She had put some pink lipstick on, smacked her lips and pinched her cheeks to give them more colour. When Ron saw her at the doorway, he had gulped, she looked ridiculous and shag worthy all in one glance. He had to strain to hide what looking at her breasts had done to him.

As she had come down the isle, she had given Hermoine a triumphant glance, coming to Ron at the alter with a huge smile. She had chosen to believe that the sick look and the quiver to his voice was from nerves, rather than the alternative. The vows were short for her liking, but the reception had lovely food, music and everyone was happy. Ginny and Cormac had come, Lavendr had hugged and kissed her sister in law, bouncing with happiness. She was proud to think she had attracted Cormac's attention, or at least her bosom had, and Ron's face spoke of what he thought of that situation. Ginny had seemed tired, reserved, but once they started drinking she seemed better.

Hermoine had arrived in a stunning blue gown, Harry didn't take his eyes off of her all day, and Lavender paid them little attention. Luna had come, looking positively radiant, Oliver's good mood was no doubt from being thoroughly shagged. Luna looked lovely in the rainbow coloured cocktail dress, that matched Oliver's tie.

George had sat near his mum and dad, his charming wife had offered to help Lavender get ready, which she accepted, making she her hair had been perfectly placed, the frozen pink roses highlighted perfectly. Everything had to be perfect, her makeup had been chosen well, Grace did a good job, but Lavender had touched it up later. When she saw Grace at the reception, she noticed the three stranded, long pink pearls draped around her neck, tied in a knot, going well with the pale yellow, form fitting dress she was wearing.

Just as they were shutting down the reception, Lavender had pulled Ron into a spare room, just for a moment, giving him just a taste of what he would be getting once they reached home. They had just snogged at Hogwarts, never made love, never done oral, and she was hungry for it. Her libido had suffered cause of the war. No sooner than she had pulled Ron inside, the Minister of Magic had shown up, calling him away, as well as Harry.

As the door rattled, she was brought out of her thoughts, and she adjusted her pink camisole, her breasts pushed up by the underwire, as she positioned herself on the chair, opening her legs to reveal her lack of knickers. "He won't be able to resist me now" she thought, touching her wetness as she waited for the door to open.

As it swung open, Ron dropped the parcel he was holding, his jaw dropping as well. "Bloody hell!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note:okay so it's like two in the morning and I couldn't sleep. So here's another chapter. I hope you like it. If there are mistakes, please forgive and message me and I can fixe them. I don't own any character other than Grace. JKRowlkng is queen. **

**Happy reading!**

As Hermoine forced herself to roll out of bed, her husband sound asleep next to her, the nightmares getting better day after day, she heard a tap tap on the window. She grabbed a robe, wrapping herself in it, and went to the window. She paid the owl, seeing the letter was from Grace, she sat on the edge of the bed, eagerly opening it. The woman's writing was surprising cursive, and painfully neat.

_Dear Hermoine,_

_I have been working out of town these last few weeks, but I have managed to do some reading. I visited the Department of Marital fuck ups today, excuse my language and asked some rather innocent questions, but no one really knows anything concrete. I debated asking Kingsley but he's not too impressed with me right now. Do you think any of your old professors at that school, Hogwarts, wasn't it, might know anything? Funny name for a school eh. _

_But, for basics, I think it has to do with bonds, heightened through marriage, some magical release or strengthening maybe, would be my best guess. A love between souls must exist, otherwise people wouldn't stay in love as long as they can, and my guess would be that something within the marriage act or vow allows some ancient magic to come forth. But hey, what do I know, I'm not even from here._

_Hermoine, may I meet you for coffee or tea, something. I need to discuss something with you, well a girls chat I guess. I would ask Ginny, but I think the discussion would cause her to blush. Could we meet at the cottage, the one from my reception, I have enclosed a picture and address, for say, one o'clock?_

_Regards,_

_Gracie._

"Hermoine, lay down love," Harry groaned, listening to the witch as she searched for something to wear.

"Sorry Harry, I have to owl Mcgonagall, Ginny and Luna." She responded, Pulling on some pants. "God Harry, I think I have gained five pounds."

"No you haven't, we had Chinese last night, and fried chicken, it's just all the salt and msg. You'd think someone would invent msg free Chinese, we live in the 21 first century." He yawned, getting up, smacking her bum as he walked by.

"What a compliment, imagine, bloating." She said, zipping her pants up, throwing on a shirt and a jumper, and a pair of woollen socks. It was almost December now, and it was getting chillier by the minute. She grabbed some boots, running into the drawing room and hastily writing all her letters, and sending them away.

"I take it I can't get a quick shag in before breakfast?" Harry said, standing naked in the doorway.

Hermoine turned her face head away, hiding her smile. "Harry James Potter, we have shagged two or three times a day in there last month." She spoke, in her most snotty tone, quite like when they had first met.

He chuckled from behind her, kissing the top of her head. "I thought we should increase it to at least four or five," he said, "For strictly educational purposes."

"Oh Harry," she said looking up at him. "Strictly educational purposes."

/

"Thanks for coming Ginny." Grace said, offering the girl a seat. "You are the first one here." The red head sat, shifting her weight a bit before settling. "Are you alright Ginny?"

The red head looked at her and smiled, nodding, but Grace could see that the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Yes, just tired, practise is quite long you know. Have you gone to any games yet?" Ginny said, changing the subject.

"No, I have been away for work." Grace replied, handing her some hot chocolate. "Took me longer than I first suspected, but I have been away for most of the last month really."

"Really? I hardly see George anymore, the shop keeps him so busy, but he has never told me, what is it you do?"

Grace smiled, watching the girl, eyes scanning her body when she wasn't looking. "No none knows, no even myself. Money just mysteriously appears in my vault every now and again." She chuckled, a knock at the door announcing the arrival of Hermoine and Luna.

"Girls, how are you?" She said, ushering them in, giving them drinks and tending to the fire as she sat. Luna answered in her natural dreamy state and Hermoine had to be stopped from giving too much detail. "Well now that you are all here, I guess we should get started. As I was just telling Ginny, I have been away for the last month, during which I haven't made any home visits. Kingsley gave me an extension on the law requirement but is insisting I fulfill it, giving me two weeks vacation."

"You and George haven't?" Hermoine questioned.

Grace shook her head, "No. I am not super keen on the whole, sex bit."

"It's rather fun," Luna stated, sipped her drink. "Once you find a good position."

Grace gave her a stern look, but Hermoine chirped quickly, "It's all in the foreplay, you know, breast stimulation, giving head, getting head. I have a book you can borrow-"

"Ugh," Grace said holding up her hand. "First things first. Does it hurt?"

"It's not supposed to." Ginny said, at the same time as the other girls.

"It won't hurt if you are properly lubricated, pain come from tension in the vaginal walls, you have to be relaxed."

"That depends on how hard he whips you. You never know though do you, sometimes it feels better than you think."

"Jesus Christ I am not nearly drunk enough for this." Grace muttered, pinch the skin between her eyes. Once they had finished, she opened he eyes, trying to phrase her next question. "Well receiving oral, what's it supposed to feel like?"

The three were silent for a minute, musing over the details.

"Heaven."

"It should make your core burn."

"It should make you want to shag him silly."

"Well, what on earth am I supposed to do with my hands, eh?"

"Put them in his hair."

"Play with your nipples, it's quite sensational."

"Number 69 is quite lovely."

Grace smiled, laughing to herself. "How do I even suggest it, it's one thing to let a man kiss your chest, but, 'hey gee, jolly old chap, won't you please stick your tongue in my crotch." Ginny smiled, Hermoine laughed and Luna giggled at her, and it continued like this for a few hours, as they answered her questions as best they can.

They covered a wide variety of topics, positions and other random tidbits Luna thought she must know. It was well past dinner time when they were done. "It was enjoyable, but I must run, I promised Oliver whipped cream with his dinner." Luna said, getting up, hugging the girls goodbye.

"I won't keep you from your dinners or your husbands." Grace said, taking their dishes to the kitchen, "Thanks again for coming." She have Hermoine a firm hug, waving her goodbye before she apparated. As Ginny stood to go, Grace took her arm, pulling her into a hug. "Don't ever be afraid to talk to one of us."

"Thank you Grace, but I really am just tired." The red head smiled, leaving the embrace and apparating away.

/

It must have been half past seven when George left the shop, warding the shop with a few spells and turning to head home. A pretty blonde woman, wearing a long coat and scarf was standing in the road. "George." He smiled, walking over to her in a few strides, hugging her fiercely. She breathed in his scent, musky, male. "I have missed you."

"Not half as much as I missed you, I'll wager." He said, nestling his face in he hair. "Merlin woman, you smell better and better each time I'm near you. Been using my new line of perfume?"

George apparated them to his flat, gathering a bag he had prepared the night before. She looked at him with an odd smile, but he shook his head before she spoke, grabbing her hand, and away they went. When they landed, she punched his shoulder, telling him to warn her next time, but she was still smiling, which he took as a good sign.

Where ever they were, it was beautiful. The house stood against a forest, the snow on the rooftop and ground before it would provide them entertainment galore. As they entered Grace couldn't help but smile, red and gold hung everywhere, but it was tasteful, the first floor had a huge sofa and rug, huge stone fireplace and a small kitchen. As she explored, George took the the bag somewhere, but Grace was content not knowing just yet, as she found what all was stocked in the he kitchen.

"Hey, in here." George took her hand, leading her into the upstairs, to the only bedroom that resided. There was large bed, covered in rose petals, white and red, with candles hovering in the air. "Kingsley told me he forced you take a few weeks off." He began, feeling the warmth of her hand, as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"Oh did he now."

"I made sure everything was ready for weeks now, I didn't know when you'd be back." He stated, shaking his head. "You are bloody hard to get a hold of, could even owl you to tell you I had prepared to most romantic evening of all time." They laughed, but the silence lingered again as he removed his coat, offering to take hers as well.

She sat on the bed, removing her shoes, moving her toes as the silence continued, she couldn't think of the proper thing to say, her thoughts only returned to her conversation with the girls a few hours earlier. "Do you think well have a long winter?" George asked, standing by the window, the moonlight outlining his shape, tall and muscular.

"I don't know, I hope not, we had rather a short summer." She replied, biting her bottom lip. "I like the snow, it can be awfully fun. Snowball fights, building snowmen, snow forts, the lot."

George chuckled grinning into his reflection. He knew she was nervous, what other woman would put off their honeymoon for over a month. He didn't know how to start, last time they really talked it had been good, smooth, a little scary seeing how mad she could get, but overall good. Grace broke the second silence first.

"You know, if this is the part where I am to ask if you want to put your tongue in my crotch, I am not sure I can handle it, after listening to Luna and Hermoine, it's sounds like bloody hard work."

He couldn't help laughing, covering his eyes at first, then letting the laughter leak out, coming over to the bed and sitting on the edge. "Bloody hell!" Grace nodded, quite enthusiastically.

"I know, that's what I said. I think they can be quite scary, brilliant at some things, but scary." Grace nodded to herself. "Hermoine wanted to give me a book, it was frightful, as if I want to read about any of the things she was describing. Luna was worse I think, you know she uses chocolate in the most obscene ways."

When he finished laughing, he could watch her, her long hair, freckles, the rise of her chest through her shirt. The glow in the room reflected on both their features as he pulled her close, cupping her jaw with his right hand. He kissed her lips, it had been too long since he'd touched her, held her, felt her against him.

It started tenderly, chaste, but the hunger in them both was rising, they both felt it, like a pulse, rising and falling all the while trying to sync together. When their tongues started to intertwine, she tugged at his shirt, moving it with his help, and she giggled, mostly at her own incompetence. Her fingers traced his muscles, seeming to find every line on his back, arms and chest.

He removed the scarf she was wearing, kissing the scars on her neck with caution, and she didn't resist. When their lips found each other again, he lifted her shirt, and she put her hands up as he removed it swiftly. Grace could feel the heat on her cheeks, and between her legs. He unclasped her bra, trying to remove slowly, fighting the urge to rip all her clothes off and make love to her. He found her lips again, while his hands were busy playing with her breasts, teasing and kneading them. She moaned into his kisses, her fingers stroking the tau line of muscle on his abdomen, which caused his member to twitch, sending a shiver up his spine.

"Easy now." He panted, placing his head on her shoulder, grasping her hands and taking them away.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked, and he chuckled.

"No, not at all. But that's a sensitive area," he said, kissing her lips, "A bloke only has so much self control, and it when it comes to you, it takes all I have..." He swallowed, kissing her again. "...not to overwhelm you, make you my own, make us one."

"Oh," she whispered, a smile on her face. "Is that all, here I thought it was something serious."

A loud pop in the room made them jump, a figure standing there. Grace shrieked, her wand flying to her hand as she pressed herself into George's chest, pointing her wand at the intruder, feeling George's protective arms around her,grabbing a blanket. The figure turned around, and George snarled. "Ron, what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"She's crazy, she gone completely bonkers she has. You know-" Ron's eyes widened as he saw the sight before him. "Bloody hell."


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: so I thought this deserved a chapter of its own. And I only did one chapter so far, cause I went on a date. A real live date. With a real live red head, so I was bbuussyyyyy! :) thanks for following and favouriting, and reviewing. I love you all. **

**Read and enjoy!**

"Jesus Ron," George growled, pushing his brother down the stairs. "When I said I would be here for a while I meant alone, no visitors." He shut the door behind him, Ron had already seen enough of his wife.

"But you don't understand, she's gone completely mental." Ron whined, " I came home, from assignment, tracking down bloody death eaters, mind, and she's there, in the living room, wearing practically nothing, touching herself." He sat with his head in his his hands. "I mean, bloody hell."

George pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to restrain from throwing him out. "Did you shag her or not?"

"You can't even call it shagging, it's more like..."Ron mused, "being jumped by a dragon, I mean seriously George, we did it on the kitchen table, with the front door open. "

"At you shagged her, now go home. We want to be alone."

"But-"

"I am trying to make love to my wife, if you don't mind," George hissed, leaning in close. "And we don't want an audience."

"What if she wants to have -"

"Get. Out." George growled, his wand zooming to his hand. "Now." Ron gulped, nodded, stood up and apparated away. George groaned, putting his wand down. "Git." He mumbled, shaking his head.

"George," came Her voice, and George turned to see his wife on the stairs, wrapped in a comforter, but he could see her long, muscular legs peaking out as she came further down. "Won won not staying?"she asked, pouting slightly. He shook his head and she frowned. "Pity, I was going to ask him to join us." He made it to her in a stride, taking in her hair cascading over, what he assumed were her breasts, the blanket. He kissed her, mostly because she was grinning at her witty remark that caused her husband so much jealousy.

"Did you change?" He asked, remembering he had left her only half naked upstairs. She pulled the comforter out slightly, but only so she could see, and looked down. "No, not exactly." He watched her eyes, a sparkle in them meant she too had been having fun up there, before the interruption. He shivered and she saw it. "Are you cold ?" She asked, watching his face carefully. "There is enough blanket for both of us." She opened the comforter and he felt his whole body twitch.

She was naked, head to toe the most beautiful naked creature he had ever seen. Her ample breasts, curving into a small waist, that ran into her full hips, muscular and taunt, with just enough tissues he could grab during... "Merlin, you're beautiful, do you know that." He rasped, his eyes trailing down her muscular thighs and calves, and he felt his member twitch. He stepped inside the open space, and she enclosed the blanket around them, his arms snaking around her waist and lifting her up, she bent, wrapping her legs around him as he carried her back upstairs, careful not to hit her head on the room.

He lay her on the bed and she kissed him, not wanted to let him go. His weight on her was exciting, his hands finding her breasts and teasing them, causing her hips to twitch and her breathe to stagger a bit. Her fingers eagerly explored his body, going to far as to undo his pants, which caused him to break the kisses and remove them entirely.

Grace pushed him over, straddling him, letting the candlelight flicker on her body. George groaned as he pulled her down into a kiss, only his boxer shorts separating his building member and her tenderness. She kissed his neck, softly like a butterfly, her hands resting on his shoulders.

He was aware how tiny her fingers were, how tiny she was, sure she was well enveloped, but she was muscle, lean muscle with the only fat being that which protected her ribs and hips. He knew she was strong, her legs were like vice grips, and her shoulders could have been those of a quidditch player. George wanted to extend the moment, the foreplay could last all night potentially, but they had two weeks for all sorts of fun.

He sat up, holding her hips to prevent her losing balance. "Lay down." He whispered, and she did so, resting her head on a pillow. He swallowed, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder to her breasts, and yet going everywhere. Her eyes were watching him as he removed the last of his garments. He leaned over her, kissing her tenderly as he moved her legs wider. As his fingers found her folks he groaned in to the kiss, feeling her wetness.

He kissed her neck, as his thumb rubbed the bead, her hips twitching. He knew she was ready when her back arched, her body breath catching as he tested the waters. Pulling her legs a little more open, he positioned himself, kissing her hips and taking her hand as he pushed himself inside her. Grace let out a loud moan, her fingers on his back, raking up his spine in the most divine manner.

"Grace,"he breathed as he started slow, pushing himself in was far as he could without hurting her, and repeating the motion as her legs wrapped around him.

"Faster,"she whispered, groaning as he did so, pushing as far as he could, and she smiled as no pain presented itself. She heard herself moan, felt her legs shake as he kissed her, pushing themselves farther until they could contain no more. He grabbed the headboard, and she grabbed his arse, her hands guiding and encouraging more. Finally her body quaked, along with his and they both opened their eyes as they climaxed. Her walls clenched around him, and he keeping moving within as his seed filled her.

"George, were glowing." She breathed, and he turned his head a bit, seeing her room lit up with colour, gold and red blended together at the same moment their bodies become one, the colours exploding as the people below stilled, the man kissing her neck and breasts as he lay beside her, the colours lingering.

She smiled at him, turning to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you quite finished?" She asked, pressing herself against him, sliding down to where the sensitive spot on his abdomen, sliding her fingers to his manhood and flashing hima wicked grin. "First one to twenty?"

He returned her grin and nodded. "First one to twenty."


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: okay, I have received a lot of angry reviews about what happened to Ginny, which is why I asked for tolerance about the issue. I know lots of people don't like reading rape, I do NOT enjoy writing it. However, rape does exist, and sadly most women who are victimized do not speak up. I appreciate that lots of you hated that chapter and were upset Ginny didn't say anything at the girls night, but you need to understand that victims don't say anything for long periods of time. My really good girlfriend was raped, and she has only told me, she won't tell her family or other friends. She can't, the fear cripples her. So please don't send my angry messages, I know it's hard to read, but I am not some evil person, I do know how people in these situations react. **

**And to the reviewer who pointed out I spelled Hermione's name wrong, I totally didn't and I am really embarrassed, which shows you how blonde I actually am hahahah. **

**Read and enjoy. **

The weeks that followed were busy, for everyone. George had taken that two week vacation from the shop and had returned to find them practically overrun with orders. That extra time he needed to spend in the shop was fine for Grace, she had bigger things to deal with, even though she missed the companionship. Her frequent trips to other countries in pursuit of the greater good kept her out of the he country, but a nagging dread in her stomach had caused her return him from assignment early.

She had bigger things, including her recent visit to her sister inlaw's quidditch practise to find her not there. The lady she had talked said Ginny had taken time off, which Grace had fight to keep her composure. She had taken it upon herself to find out where Ginny was living, the wards were easy enough to get through, rather amateur. She had scoured the house, the bedroom looked like a mad house, but that made it easy to install a muggle camera on the wall, she had hidden it within a frame of some portrait of trees on the wall. In the kitchen she found a broken wand, and she felt the dread deepen to hate.

Each night, for four nights she watched their patterns, her heart aching for what she could saw on the camera when she took it back. Grace had decided long ago that the twat would be trouble, but this. Growing up she had taken abuse in all manner of ways, always in overcrowded homes where older boys would find it funny to hurt young girls.

Sitting at home, Grace paced in her kitchen, her house elf sitting on a new spinning stool. "Minnie, do you think you can find out where Cormac Mcclaggen is right now?" She asked, and the house elf popped away before she could say please. Grace opened an old book, reading over the near crumbling pages, ancient spells and hexes on its pages. She scrunched her nose, flipping through until she found something of interest. Another pop filled the air and house elf handed her a piece of paper, looking rather pale.

"It's bad over there, isn't it." Grace stated and the elf just looked sad. " Minnie, you remember my friend, the one from the war?"

"From France missus?"

"Yes, the very one. I want you to take two hundred galleons and my red suitcase, follow-" she wrote quickly on a piece of paper, "this list, and take it to the castle." The elf nodded, her eyes wide. "Just like in the war?" Face grinned, a cold deadly glaze to them.

"Exactly."

"Minnie understands."

"Good girl, then I need you to apparate Ginny to the cottage, alright, and tell no one." Grace said, in a low hiss. "You leave the rest to me."

/

"Grace? " Ginny asked, seeing the girl standing by the cottage, "but the house elf-"

Minnie popped away, nodded at her mistress as she left. "What's going on?"

Grace smiled sadly at the girl pulling her into a hug, kissing the side of her head like an older sister, despite the fact they were the same age. Ginny tried to pull away but Grace kept a firm hold. "You don't have to hide here." Grace said, she could feel the red head shake in her arms, the silent tears beckoning. She just held her, they sank to the floor together, Grace held her as cried. "It's not your fault." She whispered, stroking her hair.

"I didn't leave Grace, I haven't told anyone. How could I?" She sobbed, "I tried to fight back, I tried to be brave. He was always smarter, faster...I didn't know what to do."

"Ginny you are brave, don't ever think that you aren't. " Grace said, kissing her head again. "You don't have to apologize for what he has done, you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I'm his wife, I can't escape, not for seven years." Ginny sobbed, holding on to Grace for dear life.

"I have already written to your team, explaining that you are essential to my completing an important job for the Ministry, so they have given you extended leave." Grace explained softly, rubbing her back.

"But where would I go?" Ginny whispered, "I can't go to the burrow, I can't tell them. Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Merlin Ron. They would all go to prison for murder!"

Grace pulled a heavy key out of her pocket, it was old, regal, her ticket to freedom. "A friend owes me a favour, and he has agreed to keep you safe. The castle is already warded to prevent anyone aside from myself, you and himself from entering. You have a whole wing to yourself, only female servants will attending you until you feel comfortable otherwise."

Ginny sniffled, pulling away and narrowing her eyes. "Grace."

"Ginny, no one will hurt you there, you can relax, rest and get better. I trust William with my life, he will protect you with his, but I doubt your safety will be questioned." Grace said, wiping a tear from Ginny's eyes. "Everything you need is already there, and I am going to visit you when I can."

"I don't even know what to say." Ginny breathed, shaking her head. "How can I go away when I know I will come back, he will be there."

"Leave that to me." She replied, the dead calm had sunk into her tone and Ginny stared, the eyes that looked back at her were cold, and unyielding.

"Grace," Ginny started.

"Let's get you to the castle." Grace stood, helping Ginny up and wrapped an arm around her fiercely. With a loud pop they were gone, soon landing on the moist soil within the Spanish countryside. "This way." Grace said, holding her hand as they walked toward their destination.

The castle was built into the side of the cliff, large and strong, it must have been dug many hundreds of years ago, the roots of the castle seem underground. It was built from stone, polished until it gleamed in the sunlight. Black flags blew in the wind, and a large black iron gate that extended to the start of a vast forest.

The gate opened as they arrived, shutting timely behind them as they came to two large oak doors. They creaked, and Ginny shivered and Grace squeezed her hand as they met a young woman with long black hair, dressed in traditional robes.

"Grace, William has instructed me to tell you he will be in the shop until tomorrow night, to better let Miss Weasley get to know the castle." The woman bowed. "I m Athena, my parents were quite fond of Ancient Greek traditions, so all three of my sisters have Greek names. It is quite confusing for the first while, -"

"They answer to almost anything, I called one Medusa once and she still answered, I was mortified," Grace smiled and put an arm around Ginny. "But they fight like Titans, so maybe their parents were right after all."

/

**_Graphic scene containing torture ahead._**

A door closed, it sounded far away to the person chained to the wall, feet dangling in the nothingness. The click of a shoe, and the person shivered, before screaming echoed in the room, chains rattling on the wall, feet kicking as the knife sliced into the muscle in the thigh.

"Stop, I'm sorry," the person panted, body laying limp against the wall. "Please no more, I won't ever do it again." The knife surged deep into the thigh, avoiding the vein, before surging into the adbdoment. The person shipped, begging for mercy.

"Ye who shows no mercy, deserves no mercy."A cold chuckle resounded, and in the darkness a chair scraped. A yelp from the person as ice cold water hit their person, and the begging continued. Blood filtered down from where an ear had once been, the screaming not ceasing. "Please, please."

"Crucio." The voice hissed, and the person screamed, urine running down the inside of pants of the the prisoner.

"Please, no." The person cried out, feeling the knife slice through all garments that hung on the low side of the body. "I'll do anything." A light pierced through the darkness, and red eyes stared at the prisoner on the wall, a cruel smile filtering through the limp brown hair, matted and dirty.

"Crucio." The voice rasped, red eyes dancing in the light, and the prisoner screamed, feet kicking and twitching. When the prisoner went limp, cold water was once again thrown on the prisoner.

It went on like this for hours, and hours turned into days, pain into numbness and willing defeat. The prisoner lay against the ground, too beaten to move, the emotional scars far outweighed the physical. At the command of the hag, the person stood, only to hear the command and respond.

The tip of a small wand against the temple of the prisoner, silver lines drawn out, the prisoner talking, mumbling. As the person stood, placing the wand on the table with the remaining hand. The mind didn't want to, but the body obeyed, giving all the memories into individual vials, the crazed matted haired, red eyed creature took them, pacing them in an secure case.

The prisoner stood, mind racing, but body perfectly still, watching without any way of fighting back. "Drink" rasped the hag, and it was done. The person screamed, the ear that had been taken away growing back, the pain was unbearable. The hag smiled, passing the knife to the already naked person before her. "Imperio."

**_End graphic scene_**.

/

Grace stood in the Minister of Magic's office, along with the whole of there Weasley family, as Shacklebolt stood, his face stoney. "I wanted you all to know, since the whole trial, this has been very hard on you all. Ginerva is like a daughter to me, and I was utterly shocked and horrified when I received, well, suffice to say, it was horrid, I am sorry to you all you had to hear about it through the trial."

"I don't understand why she never told us."Molly said, tears in her eyes. "She's my daughter, she could tell me anything." The looks on the men's faces revealed the thoughts on what they would do to the monster.

"How did he die?" Ron growled, eyes narrow.

The Minister frowned, sitting down and taking a breath. "He was found in knock turn ally, hanging from a lamppost." He said, watching their faces. "He had been tortured severely, and he had written a note, confessing to all his crimes."

Molly dabbed her eyes, the fury behind the tears easily seen, and Arthur looked calm, a deadly calm that could eat away your soul. Ron snarled and muttered a few things, while Harry spoke up. "Is it true, about ?"

"Yes, his penis and testicles had been cut off, placed in a box with the memory strands and delivered here, as of yesterday." The Minister finished, regretting what he had to say next. "He was killed using the killing curse, his death will be investigated, as policy demands. The court has already absolved Ginny of any involvement, due to the fact she has been living in a safe house under the orders of one of our Ministry members." He stood, the anger on all the faces of those in the room, but Grace looked calm, her face troubled, but calm. Kingsley knew, as he spoke of the pending investigation, that it would hurt the family. "I am sorry, Molly, Arthur, I know this must be terrible." He failed to mention that a note had been left with the body

"It does come as a shock," Arthur said, nodding to the Minister. "But I trust that you will do right by us."

As they left, no one spoke. It had been just the first week of March when they had been informed a body had been found, body of the missing Mcclaggen, strung up like a piñata with his guts hanging out. The memory pieces had been sent to the Ministry, and an outcry had gone out from the community when it as revealed that he was a brutal monster that had victimized wife. A trial was opened and he was posthumously declared guilty for crimes against morality, severe brutality and in contempt of the revised law, striping him of all war hero honours, titles and monetary gain. Everything would go to Ginny, as legal heir, and as it was proved she had nothing to do with his death. She was recovering well in a sanctuary, under the protection of the Ministry.

Arriving at the Burrow, they all sat, no one said a word for awhile until Ron snapped. "We should have killed him Harry, sixth year. Ginny never should have gone through that."

"I wish is she would have told us," Hermione said, holding Harry's hand furiously. "I suspected something was wrong, but I never thought he would be so cruel. She knew she could come to us."

"It's not always that simple." Arthur said softly. "She must have been scared out of her wits. Maybe he threatened to hurt us, we don't know the individual details."

"I wish I had killed him," Ron snarled, shaking his head. "I wish I was the one who ripped his balls of, the wanker."

George chimed in, fury in his voice, and he was shaking, even when they arrived home that night, he drank back fire whiskey with a vengeance and sat in an armchair. "I should have seen it, I should have done something."

"And end up in Azkaban?" She said softly. "No George, that would not have worked. Your family can't afford to lose anyone else."

"What do you know about it, I didn't see you helping her, why didn't you get her out of there? Because you aren't family, you can't possible know what it feels like. She's my sister, my little sister, Ginny, the apple of mums eye."

Grace tried to take his hand but he jerked it away. "Go away will you,leave me alone." She said nothing, leaving with a pop, landing in her flat.

As she lay bed, her stomach felt like it was flip flopping around likes fish out of water. Tears came to her eyes and she cried, she cried for Ginny, whom she should have helped sooner. She should have tried harder, pushed more to get her away. And she cried for little Dana Treew, who should never have died that day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: Hey! thank you for reviews! It really makes me happy to read people are enjoying this. I am going to be crazy busy with work on Campus, all the new students I get to hang out with and showcase the school. so here is a decent sized update! I hope you enjoy it, I liked writing it. **

**Read and enjoy!**

The room was abuzz with the news, Harry was going to guest lecture at Hogwarts, due to an incident involving the current professor and a well placed puking pastille. Everyone was ecstatic, asking about what he was going to be teaching about, how the students would swoon over the war hero.

"They might even decide to keep you." Hermione laughed as she hugged him. It was now late April, with the snow melted and the sun shining, and the Weasley's were enjoying a Sunday brunch. As Mr and Mrs Potter sat down, the rest followed suit.

"So, Harry tells me you've been to visit Ginny." Arthur said, resisting taking a bit of his pancakes as he loaded fruit and syrup onto his plate. After the trial the family had begged the Minister to tell them where she was, but he refused, stating that she had been informed of the proceedings, but the decision to reveal her location was between her and her guardian. Ginny had opted to stay longer, but had allowed Luna and Hermoine to visitation rights.

"I have, yes." Hermione started, grimacing as she watched Ron shovel bacon, sausages, eggs and pancakes into his mouth. "Ron, at least chew with your mouth closed." He shrugged his shoulders, receiving a whack from Molly as she made her way to her seat.

"Well dear," Molly asked, "How is she?"

"Very well, it's beautiful there. I have never seen anyone so spoiled, servants wait on her hand and foot, no house elves, all witches. Apparently, it was used as some kind of safe house during the war and to repay William for his kindness, they come and help in out around the castle."

"Williams?" Barked Ron, in one lucid moment before he remembered he was eating. "Who's Williams?"

"It's William." Hermione snarled, and the whole table blinked.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Ron choked out.

"Sorry," She sighed, looking at Molly. "I am on edge lately. I even snapped at poor Hannah Ab-Longbottom the other day when she bumped into me."

George smiled as he came into the house, giving his dad a pat on the shoulder and mum a kiss on the head, while everyone gave him a cheerful hello as he sat down. "Miss anything good?"

"Hermione was just about to leap over the table and stab Ron with a fork." Harry chimed, receiving a dirty look from his wife. He grinned as she hit his shoulder, the grin returned on her face.

"We were actually talking about Ginny." Hermione stated, "I went to visit her." George nodded and loaded up his plate. "And, Ron, William is owner of the castle. You remember when I said the Ministry was announcing the new recruit for the Foreign Department?"

"No," Ron mumbled through his pancakes.

"Ronald, don't you every listen, I told you during the Announcement, I thought it was Grace." Hermione rolled her eyes, placing her hand on the table. "Anyway, it wasn't Grace who got that position, it was William Amari, he is an Italian wizard, his parents defected during the First Wizarding War, going to Spain." To which Ron hissed that it like it was that far away, and Hermione kicked him under the table. "Anyway, he worked against the Ministry when Voldemort had control of it, and he was enlisted to find and aid muggle witches and wizards that were targets, and bring them to safety."

"Regular Robin Hood." Ron mumbled and Harry blinked in surprise.

"You know who Robin Hood is?" Harry beamed, grinning at his best friend.

"Robin Hood was a wizard Harry." Arthur said, also smiling. "You don't think he could have made his way around without being seen if he hadn't, do you?"

As Harry mused about this revelation, Hermione continued. "William handles any situations that might come with involving a witch or wizard who doesn't come from England. Like if Viktor Crum ever decided to murder a muggle, William would deport him back to and press charges properly. "

"He would never!" Ron growled, outraged, receiving laugher from the rest of the table.

"It doesn't bother her then, Ginny I mean, that she's staying with man?" George asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"She has a whole wing to herself, and he made sure that only female servants attended to her until she was ready for otherwise. It's really remarkable, William even built a small indoor garden for her, so that she could wander around even if the weather was bad." Hermione nodded happily. "She looks better, she has a glimmer of her old sparkle again."

"Strange to think that she's been gone almost four months." George mused, "When do you think you can tell us where this castle is."

Hermione paled, the shame slowly crawling up her features. 'I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Would it be fair to say…" George stalled. "That it is a castle... innnnnn." He stalled some more. " Spain?"

Her face went beat red, "That either."

"You sound like Hagrid.' Harry mused, rubbing his wife's back as she clutched a fork until her hand went red. "It's alright, we aren't going to go barging in, and we won't tell _anyone_, will we?" Harry looked at Ron, whom he knew had a bad habit of telling Lavender everything that went on in their daily life. The table chirped their agreement.

"George dear," Molly said as Harry pried the fork away from Hermione's death grip. "Where is Grace, we haven't seen her, oh, well in ages." George stopped, his eggs falling off his fork as he cleared his throat.

"I don't know." He said finally, putting his fork down as he knew there was no hope of avoiding this conversation.

Molly chuckled, "What do you mean, dear, how can you not know?"

"Lover's spat?" Arthur suggested. "I remember often how we used to fight in the beginning, although it made for rather good-"

"Arthur." Molly barked, clearing her throat. "Go on George."

He rubbed the back of his neck and wondered how to begin. "Well," He looked at Ron and felt a heat creep into his cheeks. "As you know, my birthday just hasn't been the same since Fred…left." He gave him mom a sympathy look as he saw the wave of pain flash on her face. "Grace surprised me on my birthday, and I may have reacted badly."

"What sort of surprise?' Harry asked, looking at George to avoid watching how Hermione was loading her plate with a third helping. The group looked expectantly at him as he continued.

"She made me a room." He said, sipping his tea as he saw uncertainty and confusion in their faces. "It's a huge timeline, pictures of our childhood, different adventures, pictures we drew for mom, our first trip to Hogwarts, it's all there, even Kingsley announcing that Fred was a war hero, and he would receive Order of Merlin First Class." He felt the husky growl in his voice show as he continued. "There is pensieve in the corner with a chair, along with a cupboard of firewhiskey. She said it was better to remember the good, and that I didn't have to suffer alone. That I could talk to him here, if I needed to." He snarled the last two words.

"George," Molly began, "She came to us, Grace wanted to have something of Fred's in the house, she thought it would help you if somehow he was close by."

"Help me?" He blinked, shaking his head. "Fred's dead, I can't change that, having a whole room to remind me what's going on in my head every day, every second when I turn around to tell him something and he's not there. He never will be again."

There was silence and everyone was surprised when Arthur broke it. "We all miss him George, but Grace never knew him, and she knew that your children would ever know him, not like we did. I think this was her way of giving you a place to honour you both, to celebrate Fred's life, and that it didn't end with death."

George listened, frowning as he did so. Molly gave him a knowing look and touched her husband's arm, "What happened George?"

He groaned, putting his head in his hands, elbows on the table. "I was angry, I said some things I regret. Told her he had no right, she wasn't a member of a family, she didn't understand. More things along those lines."

"Well," Hermione smiled faintly, reaching over and touching his harm. "I am sure she forgives you for that, we all would understand."

"There's more." He growled, almost like a wail. "That night we all came to the burrow, playing games, you remember. Well Ron and I were up late in the kitchen, he..." George glanced at his brother, whose face was a red as the apple he was eating. "Ron had been telling me that Lavender keeps attacking him, and he can't say no to having sex with her. That night he'd over heard her telling a friend she was pregnant, and he freaked out. We got into a heated discussion where I may have said that life wasn't fair and non of us got paired with someone we liked, but we had to make the most of it."

"'It's not like any of us got the partner we wanted, Grace is nice and all, but she's just a good for a shag. You should enjoy Lavender, at least she wants to have sex with you! I had to wait, over a month, until I got to shag Grace. Count your blessings Ron, make it work.' Were you exact words." Ron said, looking then at his mom and dad and grimacing. "And Lavender's pregnant."

The utter horror on Molly's face was reflected in Hermione's as well. "She heard you?" Hermione asked, removing her hand from his arm.

"Every word. I was angry at Ron for being so childish, I didn't mean it, any of it. Grace is amazing, the sex is fantastic, more than that, we go at it every chance we get. Got, had, bloody hell. I miss her, I crave her touch and she's not there. She won't answer owls, the owl just brings them back. I tried her flat, but it was empty, sold. I tried talking to Kingsley, but he said she's working, or he doesn't know where she is." He moaned, and Harry and Hermione smiled at Molly as she recognized the signs of a man very much, at least 'in like', with his wife. "Do you think there's hope?" George said, not lifting his head from his hands. The room went quiet, a hum in the air as no one said what they were thinking.

"Better face it," Ron shrugged, "You'd have more luck trying to have sex with Snape's dead body."

"Ron, that's not funny." Hissed Hermione as Moll got up and whacked him in the head.

"Everyone has lovers spats dear, you just need to make it right." Molly said, putting her hand on his shoulder and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Although your father never quite said anything liked that, I'll admit, but she'll come around."

"How angry is she?" Arthur asked gently.

"Well she won't talk to me." George returned.

"But what did she say at the time?" His fathered clarified.

"She didn't say anything." George replied, and after his father had asked what she had done, "Nothing, she just stood there, watching me."

"I see." Arthur mused, giving his wife an unreadable look. "I think it is safe to say that Ron is correct, it would be easily to fornicate with Snape's dead body."

/

Grace stood, the chilly air of the cold Canadian north nipped at her as she looked at the remains of the only house she had ever loved. It stood tall, once white and pillared, like the great houses of the south. The wrap around porch now sank, from the second story, into the void, a great fiery void that left very little standing. The cottage was her hideaway when she was a little girl; she had stumbled upon the wreckage of the old place when she lived with one of the foster families. That held most of her happy secluded memories, but this place, there had been joy, love, warm fires and freshly baked pies.

Now it was a shadow from a world past, the graves of her family lay to the side, the magic in the forest seemed to have frozen time around the gravesite. It was never trampled or upturned, even as the house was slowly reclaimed by nature, cleansing it of negative energy. She sighed, turning around and apparating away, having just replaced the flowers on her parents graves.

When she got to the ministry, there was little on her mind other than work, keeping herself busy. She felt a moving sensation in her stomach and she closed her eyes and breathed, this was not the first time this sensation had taken hold. When she got to the Minister's office she was let in, Kingsley smiled and offered her a seat.

"Great work on finding the information on the Carrows." He started, sitting back down in his chair, the loud tone of his voice grated on her, but she just focused more and more, since her magic had been going more and more haywire lately.

"Thank you."

"Grace, is there anyway you would reconsider being an official auror for the Ministry. You would be good at it." He said, he had been asking more and more lately, in fact mostly since she had told him she was packing her bags and heading home to do some tracking of Lord Snort's, as she called him, followers there.

"No, I don't want to be an auror, with a contract tying me here. I am unofficial, off the grid, at least as Grace Kent. It's not so different than being an auror anyway."

"Being a Hit Wizard is just as dangerous," Kingsley spoke. "But they are supposed to act in groups, you don't, which would make being an auror better for you."

"You mean so you could pair with Harry or Ron, who wouldn't let me do anything stupid." She returned. "I am basically doing what I did in the war, but now I can't kill them, I can't execute the hit as I once did. I hardly think being an auror would keep me out of the limelight, which is why being contracted on the side works for well. It's off the record, and my identity is protected."

"You are going to get yourself killed, one day you might wander in on something you weren't expecting, at least you would have someone there." Kinglsey said, trying to be calm about her constant refusal.

"And what happened when I have kids? Having a famous mother who hunts dark wizards isn't exactly keeping them safe from it all." She spat.

He sighed and held up his hands in defense. "All right, I understand. All fair points, but you ned to let me know the minute your pregnant, a witch getting hit with any sort of spell when she is carrying a child can end very badly."

"Yes, yes, I know I know." She muttered, shaking his hand before she left. She had picked up the file waiting for her, her next research project before she left for familiar ground. After spending five years hunting the bad guys from England, she wondered if it would have changed that much. Opening the file, she smiled and mused over the name. Rodolphus Lestrange, she grinned, she would have fun hunting him.

But for the time being she was snapped out of her revery by a shrill, annoying voice that made Grace prefer the Ministers'. "Grace! I haven't seen you in ages, don't you look well."

"Hello Lavender."

"You are positively glowing!" the curly haired blond said, obviously pushing her limits as to fake compliments. "SO, did you hear the news?"

"Likely not, I have been out of the country."

"I'm PREGNANT!" Lavender squealed, "Can you believe it?- "That is what happens when you have sex you know." "-All this time I thought Ron was never going to give me a baby, but we have been awefully naughty, we do it everywhere, in the kitchen-"Grace made a mental note she was never going over to their house, even under death threat. "-bathroom, bedroom, chairs, sofa-," Lavender giggled, " -my personal favorite is when he pressed me against the window and takes me from behind, it's so risky."

"How exciting for you."

"But now that I am pregnant, it's so much worse, I want it all the time. You know what I mean of course." Grace looked up at the sky and uttered a God help me, give strength. "And he is rather big so I take precautions so I don't get sore, even after we've been going at it for hours and hours. Is George small, or big?"

"I am not discussing my husband's penis with you." Grace replied, not caring if the cold tone revealed itself.

'Well I could ask him, he is right over there with ." Lavender growled and grace turned her head around, watching the two approach.

"Go ahead, I have to run anyway, work to do, people to see. Have a great day eh." Grace said, digging her heels in and walking briskly away. Her red flannel plaid shirt covered her tank top, tucked into a high waisted black skirt that was straight to her knees. She wore a black set of pearls around her neck, her curls bouncing as she forced herself not to look back. Her boots were red, to her mid calf, laced up with spikes at the back.

"Grace!" She heard him call out, but she kept her back stiff and kept walking. She heard a pop and her body hit his before she realized what he had done. "You walk too bloody fast." He muttered and she backed up, creating a distance between them, and turning to walk away. "Wait please, Grace I need to talk to you."

"Save it George," she said sweetly, removing his hand with a soft touch. "I'm busy, go talk to Ron." It didn't seem like almost two months since she'd left, May was in full swing, and her heart was stuck I December.

"I want to talk to you, please Grace I'm-" He took her arm again slightly and pulled her back, making her lose her balance. The air seemed to park with a sudden magic and a few widows broke in a shop nearby, a strong wind pushing George back, gone as suddenly as it came. She smiled at him and waved goodbye, the loud crack of her disappearance indicative of what emotions she was hiding.

Harry came out of a shop and shook his head. "Face it mate," Harry waved to Lavender, who was trying to get Hermione to touch her stomach, while Hermione just smiled politely. "You've got next to no hope." He touched George's arm, leading him back to the group. "Just wait until Hermione announces the baby shower, Grace will come then, she will be forced to talk to you."

George startled. "You mean-" Harry nodded, grinning.

"She's five months, but she is barely showing, and the only real tell tale sign is the slight weight gain and addiction to odd food." Harry beamed at his wife, who was trapped into some conversation with Lavender.

"Congrats old man." George said, embracing him in a hug. "You know, you're practically a grandfather!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: I am so tired, and my week has barely started. Haha. Well here is a chapter I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think. **

**Read and enjoy!**

"I just had the most fabulous idea, Ron," squealed Lavender. "A joint baby shower." She smiled, patting her large tummy. June was now upon them, and having heard the that Hermione was planning her baby shower for next month, since she was due in August, as was Lavender. Ron groaned as he rolled over in bed, pushing the pillow over his ears. "Oh won won," she breathed, stroking his back. "We need to massage the baby."

"I am pretty sure Grace was pulling on over you when she told you that." He mumbled trying to concentrate as her hands went exploring the less controlled area of his body. "Lavender, bloody hell, can't we sleep in for once. I only get so many days off."

"But Ron, we never do anything anymore." She whined, her hands grasping his member and slowly stroking it, his body betraying him as he tried to think. Kittens, dead kittens, Harry, Harry and George kissing, Percy and Penelope.

"Bloody hell." He whispered as she kissed his back, lighting running her fingers over his spine. He rolled over, and she smiled at him. She straddled him, running her lips over his as she climbed on him. The sight of her swollen breasts, bouncing as she moved up and down, causing his breathe to hitch. He grasped what were left of he hips, watching her hair bouncing as she touched her nipples, tweaking them and kneading them, moaning in pleasure.

She came before him, moving her hips still to help his own release. When they were finished she kissed him, moving to the side of the bed. "Will you talk to Harry today, I want to make sure we can have a double baby shower!"

Ron groaned and left to go to the bathroom, where he grabbed some lotion, taking himself in his hand and moving to build his own kind of pleasurable release. He thought of Hermione, the thought of her supple breasts, moving under his touch, her soft hair and pretty face. Everything he had ever done with Lavender he imagined with Hermione's face. He reached his release, before jumping in the shower, and he enjoyed the hot water running down his body.

He jumped as a pair of hands touched him, and he looked over his shoulder at Lavender. "Bloody hell, when did you come in here?"

"You just aren't home that often, and I only want to be close to you." She sniffled, rubbing her belly. "I want him to know you love him, even before he's born."

"How do you know it's a he!?" Ron exclaimed.

"I just know," she said, rubbing her hands over his body. "I made sure we used all the right positions, but it's important to keep using them."

"Bloody hell," Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "Lavender, can't a bloke take a shower alone?"

"Grace said that water helps communicate our love to the baby, especially shower ssex."

"I'm going to kill her." He mumbled as he turned his wife around, as she braced herself on the wall. "I am going to kill her."

/

Hermione sat, rubbing her belly as Harry gave her a back massage. "I can't believe how big I have gotten in two months. When I talked to a healer they said it was magic that make you bigger so quickly, that and the baby finished developing. I saw a muggle doctor my parents know just in case."

"Hermione, you'll be a great mom, you already know more than half of the pregnant women we know." Harry said, reaching around to grab her breasts softly, and she moaned as he caressed the tender nipple.

"Harry, I am so horny, all the time." Harry laughed, the sudden outburst was getting more and more common from his wife, beside the food consumption, the late morning sickness, anything was possible. "I mean, it's horrible, all we do is have sex, but it doesn't quench the thirst I have. I want more, all the time. It's horrible Harry-" she looked over her shoulder and glared at him. "-it's not funny! It's horrible, I am turning in Lavender."

"Poor Ron, he said she corners him everywhere." Harry laughed, continuing his massage, periodically dipping his hand between her thighs or to her chest. "At least you know what it feels like to be a man." Hermione moaned, standing up and getting to the bathroom, sitting down on the toilet as she sighed in relief. "Except for that, we really don't have that problem."

"Harry!" She grinned, holding her tummy. "It's not funny, it's worse than being horny all the time. I can't even go to meetings anymore, I might as well carry a spare bottle around I can filter it all into."

Harry lay on the bed, kicking his feet in the air as he watched her. "You are so beautiful, you know, carrying my baby, yours and mine. I can't even imagine how strong he/she will be, your brains, and my smashing good looks."

"Harry!" She squealed, finishing up and walking back to him, he kneeled on the bed, opening his arms to her.

"I meant it, you and I are going be the best parents. Molly and Arthur will be grandparents, and George and Ron can be godfathers. But I don't even really care about that, I just want to hold you, watch you carry our baby." He missed her lips his hands touching her belly. "I want to watch your breasts bounce as we make love, I want to make love to you everyday, pleasure you everyday."

Hermione grinned, kissing him back as she felt the baby kick, like a light flutter in her tummy. "It's kicking again."

"I can feel," Harry said, grinning. "For something that small, so strong."

"Just like you," she said, kissing his neck. They went still, capturing the moment in their minds. As they dressed later that day, Hermione smacked his bum leaving the house.

"You know, I think we should have called you the naughtiest witch of your age." He said running after her and picking her up, swinging her around lightly before kissing her in the street. "My wife, smacking bums out in public it's positively sickening." Hermione shoved him back a bit, smiling.

/

Grace stood on the road, the remote countryside was rocky, filled with hills and valleys. She quenched the feeling of nausea, tracking her prey from the distance. She walked up the road, wand at the ready, approaching the town below. She was careful, only entering areas where Lestrange frequented. He wasn't at any of them, so she turned toward the road again.

As she reached a set of hills a figure appeared, and she stopped. "You've been following me." She grinned, brushing straight black hair away from her face.

"Well well, you can see after all." She mused, her wand hand twitching.

"Naughty little girls need to be punished." He hissed, and the fire started. She send hexs, charms, stunning and defensive spells to counteract the variety of spells coming her way.

"Alarte Ascendare!" She barked, sending her foe flying into the air, hiding the ground with a thud. "Baubillious!" And a streak of white light shot out from her wand, and Lestrange howled in pain as she approached. "Petrificus Totalus." And the man froze, hands glued to his side. She bound him with a rope, securing it with a spell.

"Alarte Ascendare." A voice hissed from behind her, and she felt herself go flying forward,over the small hill, landing on a pile of rocks on the other side. Grace felt her head hit a rock and let out a groan as she forced her eyes to open, feeling around for her wand. "Confringo." And she pushed herself up, jumping into another pile of rocks as the one behind her exploded.

"Stupefy Duo!" She growled, magic surging through her veins as she tried to find her wand. Lestrange was up, his companion had untied him obviously. She moved quickly, avoiding a curse that sailed her way. Her spell seemed to have hit the unknown companion, hearing a thud as she scrambled away.

She heard him yell a curse as she picked up her wand, standing, just barely managing dodge it as her foot slipped. She shot a series of spells, avoiding what she could and producing defensive spells. "Steleus!" She snarled, saying the quickest thing to her mind as she scrambled up the hill onto higher ground. She felt a spell hit her back, sending her sprawling to the ground, a pain surged through her abdomen.

She crawled forwards, grabbing her displaced wand and turning around feeling the full force of the spell despite her quick defensive spell. She felt pain in her whole body, mind and soul.

She made herself crawl backwards, hissing spells at him as he approached, trying to ignore the pain between her legs, and through her stomach. He snarled as he uttered crucio again, and she felt the pain, and heard someone scream, not understanding it was her own voice. As the spell subsided, she heard him snarl a threat and she made herself move, standing, grasping her stomach.

"Cru-

"Avada Kedavra!" She cried, grasping her wand as a burst of coloured light shot from her wand, hitting the man, and he fell dead, inches from her feet. She had no time to think as she gripped her stomach, crying out in pain.

The end of her hair started to change colour, the black going back to blonde as the colour slowly faded. She knew she did not have much time, as she hit her knees, pain crippling her. It felt like there was blood on her legs, pain surging through her. Her body shook, her eyes blurry. "George," she whispered, clutching her stomach as she tried to stand again. She started walking, trying to move to a safe place, anywhere but here.

After a few steps, minutes passed and she howled as her insides burned with a terrifying pain. Grace hit the ground, both hands clutching her stomach, her knees shaking with terror. "George, help me, please." She heard someone whisper, her eyes shut, making herself crawl towards the flat field.

Grace screamed as she felt her body being ripped in two, like there was something inside crawling its way out. She was sure that she was going to die, she could feel the blood running down the inside of her pant legs. She whimpered, feeling the loss of her mental agility. "Help me."

Grace knew that if she got to she could be somewhat ok. Pushing herself up, she staggered forward, walking without a clear mind, not counting the minutes between each ripple of pain, at least not intentionally. She breathed, trying to take slow steady breaths, before another wave hit her. She cried, trying to stay standing, feeling the beads of sweat trickle down her face, back, everywhere.

William would help her, she knew, if she could reach him. Grasping her wand with a sense of purpose, fighting the tears and the urge to drop into oblivion. "Expecto...patronum." She barked as loud as she could manage, pointing her wand out, hoping it reached it's intended destination As a fog closed her mind and eyes she fell to the ground, her wand rolling off somewhere.

Her body twitched and jumped with pain, and she tried to move her arms to her stomach to hold it in, as feeble as it sounded. Her lips twitched, tears running down her face, she vaguely heard whimpering, like a wounded animal. As she tried to open her eyes she saw a figure approaching, and she shuddered. Grace knew this figure was going to kill her, she was going to die here, alone, and no one would ever know.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: sorry it's short, but alas, I was helping Rez kids move in today, plus in kind of had plans, like out in real life that doesn't involve school or work. Le gasp! .**

**Hope you like it, I am very tired and I don't know if I can update as often as I would like in the next week, hurray twelve to 20 hour work days. :(**

**Read and enjoy!**

Harry saw her almost immediately, the blonde curls everywhere, her slender body in a ground, limp. He saw a body a little ways away, immediately recognizing Lestrange without a beat. He put his wand away, running over to where Grace was, looking around to make sure it s actually safe.

She was breathing, which Harry was relieved to find, and he stopped her into his arms, she felt like she weighted nothing at all, for all her strength. She whomped as he moved her, and he felt the warm temperature on hone back of her legs as he held her secure. When he looked at his hand, he saw the red stains and apparated to St. Mungo's.

He rushed inside, and the healers looked over and went into action. They asked all sorts of questions, what did she get hit with, when, where, how many times and a variety of others Harry simple shook his head to. He explained where the blood was, or so was his thinking, and she was rushed onto a table, being ushered to the top floor.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, but do you know how far along she is." A healer asked and Harry gaped.

"Far along-like pregnant?" He barked. "I didn't know." The healer nodded and ran away, leaving Harry in confusion.

In a private room on the too floor, five healers eyre restraining Grace, forcing her body down as pain ripped through. "Are you a hit witch?" A elder man asked, a floating clipboard nearby as she answered the questions with a weak voice. Grace nodded through the pain.

"What is your number?"

"778960, Alexandra-" she strained against her captors as they cut the clothes off, orders not to expose her body to any more excess magic. " Brackenbury."

The man asked more questions about hexes and curses and she nodded or shook her head if the pain was too great. He smiled lightly, touching her forehead. "Now my dear, how long have you been pregnant?"

Grace forced herself to open her eyes, tears in them. "I'm not." She whispered.

"But you are my dear." The man said, eyes scanning over her body.

"No..." She cried out as the pain was getting worse, more frequent and she felt the urge to pass out. "...symptoms."

"No morning sickness."

"No."

"No strange eating habits?"

"No."

"No haywire magic?"

Grace blinked and nodded, tears falling down her face as a white sheet covered her body as they were setting up some weird muggle looking device, her feet secured by something, she was too tired to think.

"No weight gain" Grace shook her head. The old man's eyes looked over her, no bump in sight, but this amount of pain was not found in the third trimester. "Forgive me if this is too personal, but do you ever notice that you and your partner glow when you make love?"

"Yes." She whispered, head falling back as the revelation rushed through her.

"Thank you, now the healers are going to work on you, in this case we must use muggle techniques, you have been exposed to too much magic already."

/

Harry was waiting in the hall, he had insisted on staying here, when George and Kingsley walked in, both looking out of breath. "You found her?" George barked, before his eyes saw the blood on Harry's hand.

"No it's alright, she's with the healers." Harry said, just a scream ripped through the ward, and a young healer went running through the room, carrying bloody towels out of the room. The deep red soaked through the towels, leaving a small trail on the floor.

The three men went silent, and Harry had to stop George from rushing in. "You don't want to see her like that. Come on, George." They could heard whimpering and the healers giving instructions. "Let's go sit down."

Kingsley stood, pacing, as the rest of the Weasley brood showed up, and the healers ushered them into the visitors wing. Lavender and Ron showed up, Harry gave Ron a glare, pulling him aside. "What the hell Ron, why is lavender here?"

Ron looked down, a scarlet colour on his face. "Lavender opened the owl, she insisted on coming." Harry growled, shaking his head.

"Do you keep anything from her?" Harry hissed, his head swimming. Hermione came in, her hand on Molly's arm, in a discussion.

"I didn't know it was such a big deal Harry, she'll be happy to see everyone." Ron whined, looking redder as more family came in. Harry wanted to shake him, tell him to take Lavender and Hermione home, if Grace was pregnant and bleeding, wouldn't this make it worse?

"Are you the party with 778960?" The old healer said, his purple robes longer than his body, long white hair that was curly and unruly. Kingsley stopped, clearing his throat. "Oh Minister, I understand the bed reserved for 778960 is under your care?"

Kingsley nodded, looking at the family behind him, "Yes, her family is behind me. But her identity is confidential, official Ministry business." He said in a low voice, leaning into the old mans ear.

The old healer smiled and nodded curtly. "Who is her husband?"

"I am." George said, standing and running a hand through his hair. The old man barely came up to his waist, but he placed a hand on George's arm and looked into his eyes with sadness. "George Weasley."

"I am sorry, but we could not save the baby, we barely managed to save his mother." He spoke softly, seeing the confusion, pain and understanding on the young mans face. "She is resting, but she has been through an ordeal. Before you see her, I need to talk to you alone."

George followed the man to a private room, where he was ushered to sit. "Mr. Weasley, please sit." The old man sank into a deep chair and stared at him intently. "Your wife has suffered a miscarriage, due to a direct hit from a spell, after thorough examination, I believe she conceived in February."

"But that means she is six months pregnant!" He barked, but the old man put up his hand.

"In one of her more lucid moments, I asked if she knew if during sex whether or not you glowed. She said yes, poor girl, and I believe that this glowing is the reason. In my time, I have seen twenty women give birth, when no one thought they were pregnant, including themselves. There is such a thing called Anima ligatum, or soul bound, it can come on several levels, the first being a very dangerous thing, where one person can be soul bound to another, but those feelings are never returned, they only fester and grow into something dark and twisted, built on rejection and sexual attraction.

The second is, when a couple is only soul bound, which means they are only bound by marriage, after marriage a glowing appears, and is a result after two souls are made one and bound together for all eternity. Usually every form after the second has glowing on different levels, often times wizards test the levels by forcing the couples to kiss and measuring the differences.

The third, involves two people who are soul crossed, like the muggle star crossed lovers, they are destined from when they are born to be together. And when they become one, the bond is so strong that a woman may not know she's pregnant until her fifth or six month, due to a strong magical protection caused, well we don't know why, the mother is protected, and the baby. Which is why magic can often become reckless and unstable, there is too much built up, you see.

In your case it is the fourth level, although it's not that known why, a couple can by bound by magic, soul and love, even if they barely know one another, more commonly known as soul mates, but it goes deeper. Not only are they destined to be together, but their magic becomes intertwined, a bond unlike any other forms. Often times the mother experiences almost no symptoms, as if magic can act as a barrier between mother and outside world.

I can only summarize vaguely, but I do believe this is what your wife experienced, she was honestly not aware she was pregnant. That coupled with her being exposed directly to a strong curse, many times, the protective barrier could not protect both, and the mother was stronger than baby." The old man wheezed, coughing a little as he reached out and took George's hand. "She has had a terrible shock, her body but also her mind. She might not be able to even think of having sex for some time, in fact I suggest she avoids it, the physical pain can be healed with potions, but the mental strain..." The old man patted his hand, leaning back into his chair. "Will you tell the Minister I want a word with him please?"

George stood, feeling wobbly like he had downed a full bottle of firewhiskey on an empty stomach. He reached them, relaying the information to Kingsley, watching him walk away. His mind swirled, Grace, pregnant.

"Mr, Weasley," a young healer said, approaching, "A Mr. G. Weasley, you can come in now." He got up immediately, trying not the knock the nurse over as she led the way to a room, private and large, with neutral colours.

George saw her and wanted to cry out, rush to her and hold her, forever. She lay still on the white sheets, her long hair flat against the covers, her skin pale. Her head was turned away, and he could see how her chest rose and fell, but it hitched, as if she couldn't catch her breath.

She was crying, but with no sound, her chest heaving every so often. George did not even realize the healer had left, he was just standing in a doorway, watching her sob. He could see her face as he approached softly, pale, withdrawn, tired, the streaks of silent tears.

"Grace." He breathed, and she turned her head towards him, those chocolate pools watery with tears. She opened her mouth to say something, but it came out as a whimper, and she turned her head away.

"I called for you." She whispered, "I thought I was going to die and I thought of you, only you."

George sat on the bed, which was surprising large, he suspected that old healer had made sure it was big. He sat next to her, taking her hand and kissing it. "I could feel it, the pain." He said, his voice low. "I didn't know what to do, so I went to Kingsley, who went to Harry..." He touched her cheek softly. "I didn't I could feel so lost, in that moment. Grace,"

He heard her stifle a sob, and she grasped his hand as the door started to open, with the whole of the family behind it no doubt. Her eyes pleaded for help and he helped her sit up, crawling in behind her, letting her head rest on his chest, but she was so limp, her body had no energy to do anything thing at all.

As the door opened all the way, George made sure the sheet was high, covering her. He could feel her shivering underneath, and he put his hand over hers, as she held on the to covers for dear life.

"Gracie." A low voice came from the hallway, and the whole group turned around to see a tall young man, probably no more than 30, with shoulder length brown hair, and dazzling blue eyes. He looked like a male model from some mens magazine, with his tailored pants and white button up shirt, even Lavender looked like she could rip his clothes off.

"William." She whispered, trying to smile but not able to find the strength nor the happiness to do so.

He approached, placing flowers on the table bedside her. William smiled, touching her arm and leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek, ignoring the look he received from Ron and George. "I know how much you love wildflowers," he said, sitting by her feet. "And these were freshly grown."

"I am sorry," Lavender cooed, "but Grace will want to hear this news. I have graciously decided that Hermione and I can share a baby shower, since we are due for the same time-" As Lavender prattled on, Grace lowered her eyes, resting on her throbbing abdomen, a painful reminder of what would never come to be.

"Lavender," said Hermione, her hand on Harry's arm, "You decided that, not me. I want to have a very private affair, on a day of my choosing."

Grace listened to their banter, once it would have cheered her, but now she felt only sorrow. The tears had started running down her face, silently, she didn't say a word. She and she alone had led to the destruction of her child, killed off the only family she would ever know. A little boy, would never play on his fathers knee, would never become a wizard, never, never, never.

"I think Gracie needs to rest," William spoke, his rich accent riddled with stern concern. George shot him a look that once again went unnoticed, but he agreed, and everyone said their goodbyes, even Kingsley once he had come in.

Once George had used everyone out but William, he turned to resume his position by her side when a firm grasp took hold of his shoulder. "You need to let her rest, alone, can't you see how she is suffering." He spoke low and carefully, his blue eyes warning George to pay heed. "I know you need to heal some wounds, but now is not the time. Show her you love her, yes, but do not bring up any unhappiness until she is well." The two men walked outside, William shutting the door and nodding a goodbye.

George looked back the door, wanting to be there, by her side. He opened the door, transfigured a chair into a chase and curled up on it, falling asleep to the sound of her breathing.


End file.
